Bonds of Fate
by girl.with.many.faces
Summary: During the summer before Harry's fifth year, Harry decides to write letters revealing all his deepest secrets. No one was actually supposed to read them. Ron, feeling guilty about his behavior during the tournament, opens up a letter, and a whole other side to his best friend. Harry x Ron. Rarry.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonds of Fate Chapter 1**

It started off as something small. Like something had gone off track. And yet, it all felt so right despite the unusual turn of fate.

A deep-seated feeling of guilt rolled around in the pit of Ron Weasley's stomach.

It nagged at him. It wouldn't leave him alone.

For most of the summer, Ron was ignored unless he was called down for meals and so forth. It was mostly like this for all of his summers now ever since Hogwarts.

He paid it little mind. But this time…this time he really wanted to talk to someone. But he was too ashamed to.

Everything that had happened the previous school year with Harry and the tournament had been…well, traumatic to say the least. Cedric had died and all of a sudden, he'd realized how horrible he'd been to Harry who hadn't deserved any of that to begin with.

He'd betrayed his best mate. He'd said things that couldn't be taken back.

But Harry had forgiven him.

Ron wasn't really sure he would have done the same if he had been in Harry's shoes. He would like to think he could have a heart like that, but he knew he didn't.

Dumbledore had told him and the rest of his family not to contact Harry at all during the summer. He saw his parents throw away his letters without looking at them.

Ron himself had just gotten a letter from him.

He'd managed to throw it away the first time with a quick apology, explaining his reasons. But he'd been feeling worse and worse since then.

It was eating him up.

Finally, he gave in and opened up the letter.

Certainly, reading it couldn't do any harm, right?

_Ron,_

_Hey, it's Harry. Listen, I get it, I can't talk about Voldemort in our letters. But I need to talk to someone. This whole thing with Cedric, it's eating me up. Whenever I sleep I have nightmares. I hardly want to sleep at all anymore, I hardly can. Apparently, I scream in my sleep and that wakes up the Dursleys and…well, you get it. My relatives already hate me so, well, they don't react all that well._

_I'm not sure if you'll ever read this. I guess you won't. No one will._

_With that in mind, maybe I should just write down everything and play pretend that someone out there is listening and will care. That sounds silly, doesn't it?_

It didn't sound that silly, Ron thought, feeling the guilt come back ten-fold. He continued reading.

_I keep dreaming about what happened at the graveyard. I dream about him dying. It's like he was there and then he was gone. I didn't really understand it. I still don't really understand it._

_Thinking on it, I guess I did see other people die before. I saw mum die and I heard my dad die. I don't think I ever told you about the whole conversation. My mum told me to remember that I am so loved. That she loves me and dad loves me. Then, Voldemort came in. He told her to stand aside. I always wondered why._

_Voldemort doesn't really value lives, right? So why would he ask her to move? And three times no less._

_I remember the killing curse hitting her. I still dream about the green light, I dreamed about it before I even knew its significance._

_I wonder if I'll always dream about people that die?_

_Is it selfish to hope that I don't have to see anymore?_

Why would that be selfish? Ron wondered, a little horrified by the contents of Harry's letter. He hadn't been expecting it. He hadn't expected to read a long and horrifying rant and plea of loneliness and fear and, well, this.

Say what you might about Ron, including that he had the emotional capacity of a teaspoon. He did care.

Especially for his friends.

More and more, Ron felt that his guilt was justified. He wondered if Harry had sent letters like these to other people.

Or was it just him?

_I killed someone._

Ron froze when he read that next line. He must have been mistaken, right? Harry? Commit an act of murder? No. Impossible.

But there it was on the page of muggle parchment as plain as day. So, he read on, wondering what it could possibly mean.

_I killed someone. Once. When I was eleven. When you think about it, I technically killed Quirrell, didn't I? He died when I touched him. Why was I given a pat on the head for that? I didn't want that. I wanted, well, I don't really know what I wanted. A scolding maybe? Did I want to be punished?_

_I can hear him screaming sometimes when I close my eyes, and other times when I least expect it._

_I honestly don't know how long I can take this, Ron. It feels like there's a tight feeling inside of my chest. Like I'm suffocating. I feel like I'm trapped._

_I want to run, but at the same time, I'm frozen. I'm stuck in place._

_Some hero, right?_

_You know, I always wanted someone else to take on the responsibility. Certainly, I'm just as qualified as you to take on a dark lord. Or any other student. Well, Hermione might be the exception there, let's face it, she's brilliant enough that she'd outsmart them all._

_I've theorised that the only reason she hasn't graduated yet is because she hadn't finished reading all the books in the Hogwarts library._

Ron's lips twitched and he actually laughed a little, the feeling in his heart lessening only slightly.

_The truth about me is that I'm actually really weak._

The letter continued. Ron had to pause on that sentence. Of all things, he couldn't see Harry as ever being weak. He started the line over, hoping for a bit of context yet again.

_The truth about me is that I'm actually really weak. I've always been that way, ever since I can remember. When I was little, I got bullied a lot. My aunt liked to spread rumors about me to the adults and teachers. The kids would pick up on it and, well, I got hurt a lot. I covered up some of the bruises my uncle gave me._

Ron stiffened. He'd always thought something was wrong there, but his relatives hurt him? He drew a sharp breath before continuing.

_I hate how weak I am. I've felt so helpless so many times before that I guess I just grew used to it. Maybe that's why I've been able to survive for so long at Hogwarts. I know how to deal with bullies. All of my clothes are hand-me-downs from Dudley. I've never owned anything of my own. I had to buy my own underwear after I discovered the money my parents left me. Pathetic, right?_

_I know you've got your own problems with your own family. Maybe it's not as bad as the Dursleys, but I know you don't get as much attention as you deserve. I'm sorry that I sometimes put you down. I don't mean to. I never meant to. It hurts to know that I even once made you feel that way. If I could, I'd take all those times I said something stupid to you back and every time I did something that made you feel bad about yourself back too. I get the feeling that the whole thing has been building up for a while. I never really knew how to approach it though. If I had, then maybe none of this would have happened._

_I know you felt guilty before when you apologised. I felt guilty too._

_I kind of hope you never read this letter, to be honest. I sort of hope that you rip it up as soon as you get it, like all the others. Merlin, I think you've become my diary. That's embarrassing._

_I'm pretty certain you won't even start it though. If the warning not to read it from Dumbledore didn't put you off it, then certainly the long and wordy dialogue will._

_Anyways, bye for now, I guess._

_Harry_

What was he supposed to do with this? Discard it? Somehow, that didn't feel right.

Harry didn't really think he'd ever read this, so should he ignore it and pretend he never saw it to begin with?

But what about the Dursleys?

The thought of them made his stomach clench.

"Ron!" Ginny's voice called out from outside his room, "Dinner!"  
Ron set the letter down on his bed. He'd get back to this later.

"Alright! Coming!" He said, then got up to go downstairs and eat.

If anything, he felt more conflicted than he had before.

Ron had spent most of the next day doing chores and flying around outside on a broom before retiring to his room and taking a break.

Surely enough, another letter arrived from Harry. Ron practically tore the letter away from Hedwig who watched him curiously as he opened up the new letter.

_Dear Diary Ron,_

_Hey, it's Harry again. Judging by the lack of response the other day, I'm guessing you didn't read anything. That's a relief._

_Too bad for you, I've told Hedwig to peck everyone she's delivering to today._

Ron looked up at Hedwig,

"You're, uh, not going to peck me, are you?"

Hedwig gave him an amused look in response. But it seemed the answer was a 'no.'

Ron tilted his head to the side.

"Come to think of it…I think I heard mum say something about a 'bloody owl' this morning. I don't suppose you had something to do with that, did you?"  
Hedwig looked smug and Ron assumed that was a 'yes.'

Still…why wasn't she pecking him?

_Well, might as well continue, I guess. I woke up my uncle again and this time he proceeded to beat the shit out of me._

"Oh man…" Ron winced. He was stating it outright now?

_It really sucked. Imagine waking up to an overgrown, raging hippo towering over you. It's not nearly as fun as it sounds._

_I've never been hurt this bad by him before. It's not exactly a regular occurrence. Then again, I've never really gone out of my way to piss them off either (not that I'm going out of my way). I guess, a better way to put it is that I've never done anything that was actually bad before. Aside from scoring higher than my cousin in classes, that is._

_I like going to Hogwarts for that reason alone. What do my aunt and uncle care that I got an O in Defense Against the Dark Arts? I doubt they even know what an O means. The rankings in muggle schools are different, see. A is the top score, B is the next best, C is barely passing, D is a fail and then there's a zero, or an F as some people call it._

_In muggle school I was actually really good at mathematics. Like, prodigiously good. I probably would have brought Hermione to tears. That being said, she probably would have me beat in everything else. I'm not good at studying like she is, I'm just good at math. I still like to work on some old textbooks the public library was getting rid of in my spare time._

_I know, I'm such a nerd. Scratch that, I'm king of the nerds._

_Not a bookworm, a numbers nerd._

That was something Ron had never known about Harry. He was good at math? Why wasn't he in Arythmancy?

Thankfully, the next part of his letter seemed to explain this.

_When I heard about magic numbers, I thought my world would explode with cotton candy and treacle tarts. Magical math? That was a thing?_

_I mathed so hard that night…_

_If Hermione ever knew I used 'math' as a verb she'd have an aneurism…_

Ron snorted and covered his mouth.

Merlin, Harry really was a bit of a nerd…How could he have not noticed that?  
_Bet you're wondering why I hid this? The answer is…drum roll please…I wanted an escape. I know, it's the silliest reason that was ever reasoned._

_Sometimes, I'd go off and just do a bunch of math textbooks for fun. I didn't really want anyone to know about that because, well, it was my thing. The Dursleys tried to take it away from me growing up, and you know what? I'm afraid that people might try to take that all away from me in the magical world as well. I grew up in a world where I knew my parents had died and were no longer around. At eleven, I discovered magic and that everything my relatives had told me about my parents had been a lie. Voldemort's being dead had been a lie._

_At some point, I guess I started hating lies. But numbers never lied to me. Math was a world that made sense when the rest of the world made no sense at all. It's irrational, and I know that, but I guess I worried that maybe if the rest of the world, both magic and non-magic knew about this world of numbers that it might become tainted somehow. Or that maybe, they'd use numbers to tell me lies as well._

_I don't know why I'm explaining all this. Actually, I'm not really sure I even knew all of this myself until I wrote it all down. It's all really simple when it comes down to it, isn't it?_

_The thing I hate most are lies._

_I guess that's all I'll be writing today._

_Write to you later,_

_Harry_

Ron stared at the letter a long while before reaching under his bed and pulling out a bag. It was a leather knapsack and inside, Ron had opted to store Harry's previous letter. Just in case.

He decided he'd store this one away too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Wow, I started this account years ago! I hardly even thought about it until recently. I barely even learned how to properly upload stuff onto fanfiction. Most of my old work is gone, but I have a ton of old stuff saved on my computer. It kind of seems a shame to just get rid of it, so I'll publish all that I can and...though not all of these stories are complete, I wouldn't mind working on them. A lot of my uploads might be random. I have one document that's nearly nine hundred pages long and it never ends!**

**Anyways, this story is a Ron x Harry story. I rarely ever see this pairing on fanfiction, so I've come to affectionately call it Rarry. I'm not deadset on the name or anything, so if you have a better suggestion, I'd love to hear it (^_^)**

**There is always so much Ron bashing and I think that's a little sad that the character gets so little love. Unpopular opinion?**

**So...this story kinda starts out with a nerdy Ron and a nerdy Harry who discover that they're both nerds and fall in love. But they're met with opposition. From society, from family, even from friends.**

**I don't really want to bash any characters in this story. I think Ron and Harry have a lot in common and that extends outside of quidditch. It makes a lot of sense to me that they'd fall for each other in some alternate reality.**

**Anyways, without further ado, I do not own Harry Potter.**

Harry's letters continued, one after the next. Ron had noticed an interesting pattern. While Harry seemed to write to him everyday, he only sent a letter to his mum every now and again. He wondered now how frequently he wrote to Hermione or Sirius and if the content was the same.

He wasn't much of an investigator. Harry was good at taking the pieces of the puzzle and putting it all together.

He had a logical mind. It made an odd amount of sense, now that he thought about it, that Harry would have a talent with numbers. Numbers were logical and Harry was very logical too.

Hermione might have been book smart, but Harry was a different kind of smart.

Somehow, he couldn't be jealous of that talent at all. In fact, Ron couldn't help but think about how cool that was. It was utterly and completely extraordinary.

A secret that Harry had kept from everyone. A secret that only he and Ron knew.

Ron couldn't help but start to wonder if he even knew the real Harry.

When he read Harry's letters, sometimes it felt like he was reading something written by someone else entirely.

How had he been so blind?

Harry wasn't a hero. Or maybe he was. But he wasn't just a hero. He was someone else. He was scared, questioning himself at every turn. He loved math but didn't want other people to know.

Harry had lived his whole life having things taken away from him that he felt he needed to cling onto those small things he really loved and hide them away in order for people not to take those things away from him too.

It was like Ron had only been seeing the surface up until now. A face that Harry only wanted to show the world. An armor that he wouldn't allow anyone through.

Ron had been given a rare glimpse to see more than he had ever thought he would of his best friend.

He needed to do something.

He didn't really know what.

Or…maybe he did.

It was three days later that Ron came to a decision. A decision that would most certainly get him into trouble.

Harry had talked about in his letter about how he'd hailed the Knight Bus when he'd been running away during the summer of their third year.

Ron decided he'd do the same.

A man, just as Harry had described him, appeared within the doors of the vehicle.

"Where ye off to, lad?" The man, Stan asked him.

"Little Whining, Surrey." Ron paused a moment, "Private Drive."  
"Al'ight. That'll be…" Ron quickly handed him the money without any hesitation.

He only had the money to pay for the trip there and none to get back.

This wasn't the first time Ron had snuck out of the house. All of his money came from small-time chess tournaments. His parents didn't give him an allowance (neither Harry nor Hermione knew this).

Stan looked surprised, but let him get on regardless.

"An wha's your name, then, lad?"  
Ron had no reason to hide who he was, unlike Harry. Yet still, he couldn't help himself.

"Neville Longbottom."

He wondered what the real Neville might say to his name being used like this. Maybe he'd laugh? The thought passed by as the bus moved.

It was just as pleasant as Harry had described it to be, jerking him back and forth and it could hardly be called safe either.

When it did come to a stop, Ron felt ill and thought he might just get sick then and there. But he didn't and managed to make his way off.

The bus vanished immediately as Ron got his first real look at the neighbourhood Harry lived in.

It was a lot more…different during the day. He'd only seen it before when it was pitch black during his drive in his dad's flying car. All regrets over the decision to save Harry that day (if there had been any lingering about his head) had vanished after reading about how Harry was regularly treated by his relatives.

He lived at Number Four, right? No, wait. Harry had been mostly avoiding his relatives by going to the parks or something. There was a bench that he could work on his math at and that people usually didn't pay him any mind.

But where would that be? It wasn't like Harry's letters came with any directions.

He was lucky enough to see a young couple walking along.

"Excuse me." Ron stopped them, "I'm not from around here, but…I think there's a park nearby? Do you know where that might be?"  
"Certainly." The woman said, "Simply head down that road there, then on your first left passed the alley, it should come into view."  
"Thank you." Ron said gratefully.

As he walked along, he heard the woman giggle,

"Did you see his hair?"

Did they really think he was out of hearing range? And what was wrong with his hair? He absently ran a hand through it, trying to make it a bit neater.

He walked along, taking the woman's directions until, low and behold, he found the place.

Harry was there.

He was sitting on a bench, scribbling something on a piece of paper.

Ron approached him slowly. Was there really no one watching him?

"Harry?"

Harry's head shot up and he turned, surprised,

"Ron?" He looked confused and then a little worried. He got up from his spot, "What are you doing here?"  
Ron gave him an awkward smile,

"Long story." He said, "I got on the Knight Bus and…here I am."  
Harry's eyes traveled to his bag, then back up to Ron's face,

"What's in the backpack?"  
"I'll show you." Ron said. He finally made his way to the bench, setting the bag down on the tabletop. He sat down on the bench part and motioned for Harry to sit beside him.

Harry sunk down into the seat awkwardly.

Ron's eyes traveled over to the papers Harry had been working on.

Harry definitely hadn't been lying when he said he was brilliant at math. He hadn't been blowing it up either. It looked complicated. He couldn't understand even a bit of it.

"I know you don't think it, Harry, but you really are amazing." Ron said, then pulled out the letters from his bag. All of them.

Harry's face paled.

Ron grabbed his wrist, worried he might run away.

"Merlin…" Harry breathed, "You didn't…actually, you know…read them, right?" He stuttered out.

"Well, since you don't like liars, I can't exactly lie, can I?"

"But…I thought no one was reading them." Harry said disbelievingly.

"I know my mum wasn't." Ron confessed, "But I was. I couldn't help it, I guess. I felt guilty. I did and said all those horrible things to you, I couldn't do it again. But…also…you said before that writing me and 'Mione kept you sane. I was a little worried after what happened." He paused, "Dumbledore said I couldn't write you back. He said nothing about meeting you face to face." Ron smiled, only for it to fade, "I sort of realized they were private after a while. But I kept reading. I guess I was surprised that you kept all that stuff to yourself. I mean, it was like you had this whole other side to you that you were keeping from everyone. I really wanted to know more." His eyes traveled towards the papers, "You really are a math genius, aren't you?"  
Harry's face reddened,

"Don't tell."  
"I won't." Ron promised, "I'll never tell a soul if you don't want me to, Harr. I wasn't really meant to see that. I'm sorry."  
Harry dipped his chin in acknowledgement, but looked worried again,

"You really know…everything?"  
"Yeah." Ron said, "Well, everything you wrote. You know, I really wanted to yell at your letters while I was reading them sometimes? I mean, the part where you killed Quirrell was wrong. You aren't a murderer. It was self-defence. But you're right, Dumbledore shouldn't have congratulated you like that. He should have just talked to you and asked you what you were thinking. I should have asked you what was going through your head." Ron corrected, "I overlook a lot of things when it comes to you. Maybe it's because I grew up hearing crazy stories about what you were like and what you could do. I thought I really saw you. I guess I hadn't even scratched the surface."

Harry looked tense and surprised.

"I came here," Ron said, "To tell you my response to your letters. You aren't alone, Harry. I know, people think you're the chosen one. People are pushing you, whether they know it or not, to defeat Voldemort."

"You said his name." Harry's eyebrows rose, hardly comprehending all this.

"Yup." Ron said, "I'm not afraid to say it anymore. I'll say it as many times as you want me to. But…I'll kill him too. Or, I'll kill him in your place so that you don't have to. Whichever you prefer."  
"You don't know what you're saying." Harry said, "If you did, you wouldn't be saying that."  
Ron snorted,

"Of course, I know what I'm saying. It terrifies me. I feel like I want to run and hide and scream. But I'll do it. You said in your letters that you feel your motivation should be your parents, and it is. But it's also because you're afraid of other people hurting like you. Doesn't it make sense then, that there'd be someone out there who would fight so that you wouldn't have to hurt either?"

Harry's mouth fell open slightly, green eyes widened. The pencil fell out of his hand.

Ron knew he had trouble with emotions and identifying the emotions of others. He knew he probably needed to work on that. But he did notice the incredibly complex emotions passing over Harry's face.

"Also," Ron said, digging through his bag. He pulled out two pairs of shirts, "These are for you."  
"Uh…Shirts?" Harry said puzzledly.

"You kept talking about how embarrassing your clothes are." Ron shifted a bit on the bench, "Just…take them. I got them from the attic. Mum keeps pretty much everything, so I sorted through a bunch of stuff and picked out those. I would have bought you something, but…I sort of used all my allowance coming here. I have no clue how I'm going to get home."

Before Ron could continue, Harry had wrapped his arms around him. Ron was surprised, and even further still to find that Harry's body was shaking.

Was he crying?

It was just a shirt…or maybe it wasn't just that to Harry.

Ron returned the hug hesitantly.

After a moment, Harry seemed to calm down and draw away.

"Better?" Ron asked him concernedly.

He had definitely cried a little. He was holding back though.

Harry nodded mutely, face red. Ron had hardly seen Harry lose control of his emotions. No doubt it had all been bubbling up for a while now. Ron had sensed a lot of frustration in Harry's letters, and he couldn't blame him.

"Fuck. This is so embarrassing." Harry closed his eyes, then put a hand to his forehead.

"Everyone needs to let off some steam every once in a while." Ron reassured him, "I'm surprised you haven't gone insane, to be honest."

"I'm not all that sure I haven't." Harry shrugged, then looked away, "Seriously, though…you won't…tell anyone?"  
"No. I won't tell anyone." Ron gave a firm nod, "I swear I won't. Not unless you tell me to. I don't suppose you have any other secret hobbies?"  
Harry snorted,

"It's not all that interesting."  
"I think it is." Ron said, a little baffled over how Harry thought that, "The fact that you can solve problems like that is incredible! I'm surprised you aren't in Arythmancy. You really should be." Ron paused a moment, "I'm not jealous over it either. You brought it up in your letters, my jealousy. You shouldn't apologise for that. That's my problem, not yours."  
"I should have been more considerate though." Harry denied.

Ron rolled his eyes,

"You're too considerate, Harr. I'll try telling you if I'm upset over that stuff from now on, alright? You're right though…growing up with five older brothers can be tough. Sometimes I think mum and dad just forgot about me when Ginny came along. It never really made much sense to me why they kept having kids. Maybe they just wanted to keep trying for a girl…I don't know. Either way, I'm mostly ignored."  
Harry scrunched his face,

"I kind of noticed sometimes…I mean, it was weird how your mum doesn't know your favourite foods, or the foods you don't like. Like corned beef."  
Ron winced a bit, but was surprised Harry remembered their first train ride.

"She seemed so motherly and attentive when I met her in person that it seemed strange." Harry confessed.

"Yeah…she's like that." Ron said with a slight sigh, "She's kind of smothering but she doesn't really listen. Not to me anyways. She pays more attention to my older brothers, I think…I mean, to Bill and Charlie and Fred and George. Percy is a little like me, attention wise. He always went off to do his very best though, you know? I mean, Percy gets the best grades, he even broke a record in…history of magic, I think. But he shouldn't have to do that just to get mum and dad to notice him. I just sort of gave up on that, to be honest."  
He'd never told anyone this before. But Harry hadn't told anyone about his life or his hardships either. Ron felt he owed him a bit of honesty.

"I get jealous easy. I hate that about myself." Ron said, "I hate that because I always hurt people because of it. You and 'Mione don't deserve that. I don't know why you've stuck by me this long."  
Harry's lips thinned, he furrowed his brow,

"Ron…you're my best friend. Actually, you're my first friend. I think I'm always going to stick by you. Whether you know it or not, you've given me reason to stay by your side. I mean…" he let out a breath, then ran a hand through his hair.  
Ron saw him do this often when he was thinking hard on something or when he was trying to find the right words.

He looked back at Ron,

"This is embarrassing. I swear if you tell anyone I told you this, I won't speak to you for the rest of the year, including Hermione." He said seriously.

Ron straightened,

"Okay. What is it?"  
"You're like a hero to me." Harry said.

Ron blinked, not quite understanding.

"I mean," Harry's face reddened, "You saved me. You were the first person that ever came to take me away from the Dursleys. Or, the first person to come when I was in trouble and actually do something about it." He bit his lower lip, "When I saw you in that flying car, I just…know I wasn't going to let you get away. And if you made a mistake, any mistake, as long as you apologised to me, I swore I'd forgive you. You were just…really cool that night."  
Ron was speechless. Harry really saw him like that?

"Maybe it's my fault for not saying it." Harry murmured, "But you're special…and don't tell anyone I said that. It's embarrassing."  
Ron felt his mouth fall open slightly, he felt his heart speed up in his chest.

No one had ever told him that he was special before…

It was like, in that moment something inside of Ron had changed a little bit. He felt like he was on the verge of some great realization, but it was just a little bit out of reach.

He wanted to be better.

He didn't really understand what that meant yet. He just knew that he wanted to be better. Kinder. More understanding.

Ron realized that he'd given up on himself long ago. When had it first started? He couldn't really remember. But he knew that he had. Harry hadn't.

"Do you have some money on you?"  
"Um…I think so." Harry said, a bit startled by the sudden question, "Back home. In my trunk, I think I have a few galleons."  
"Enough to use the Knight Bus again, then." Ron said, a plan forming in his mind.

"What do you have in mind?" Harry asked him curiously.

"I'm going to be in trouble anyways." Ron said, "Why don't we milk it for what it's worth? Let's go to London."  
"London?" Harry repeated, terribly surprised.

"Yup." Ron said, "I am absolutely broke. No money, no real plan, really. Let's just go there."

Harry's eyes lit up, a large smile formed on his face.

Did I do that? Ron wondered, a little surprised.

He wasn't sure he had ever seen Harry smile like that before…

Could he make him smile like that again?

"Sorry I have to ask you to pay for the whole trip there." Ron said awkwardly.

He sort of wished he had the money to at least pay for himself.

"There's people watching the Dursleys."

"What?" Ron asked, suddenly pulled from his thoughts.

Harry shrugged,

"I don't know…I think they're Dumbledore's people, otherwise they would have attacked me already. I sneak out the back most of the time, or the window. I've gotten pretty good at giving them the slip."  
Ron's lips twitched. He'd discovered another side of his best friend that he hadn't known before yet again.

"Alright." Harry got up from his spot, "I'll go get my things. I can exchange some wizarding money for muggle money, right?"  
"Of course." Ron said, then remembered that Harry sometimes really didn't know all that much about their world.

"Right. Just wait here. Could you watch my things for me?"  
"Sure." Ron agreed. He looked down at Harry's work. He was taking it with him?

With a grin on his face, Harry left for the Dursleys.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm kind of just publishing these as I feel like publishing them. Have I changed anyone's opinion on Ron?**

**Well…maybe not.**

**I like Ron. I've got a few Ron bashing stories though…somewhere. I've been looking over some of these stories and wondering just what in the world I was thinking. I wonder if I should publish those stories…Gha! Nope! Too embarrassing.**

**Anyways, I do not own Harry Potter. Harry Potter belongs to the amazing J.K. Rowling.**

Harry's heart pounded in his chest as he walked down the street. He didn't know why he had said all that stupid, cheesy stuff. He'd felt horrible, maybe even a little vulnerable when Ron had arrived revealing that he had read and saved each one of his letters.

Here he hadn't believed Ron was even slightly sentimental. He held the two shirts he'd gotten from Ron to his chest. He wanted to try them on and wear one of them.

Actually, he wanted to wear them both at once. Although he was pretty sure that would look strange.

The thought actually reminded him of Dobby and his many, many socks.

Yet, he found that he had enjoyed all those sappy things he'd said and all those words of affection and understanding.

Harry knew that he had problems. He knew that he was, at least a little messed up. He certainly wasn't attention starved, but he was a bit love starved. Ron had somehow managed to hit on every weakness Harry had.

But Harry hadn't felt hurt by this. In fact, he actually felt a strange sense of happiness filling his chest. His heart was tight with emotion and his face a little hot with the embarrassment that came from these observations.

To sneak back into the Dursleys, he had to enter through the second-floor bathroom window. This required a short little trip through the neighbour's yard and a jump onto the shed squished between the two buildings.

Harry was in pretty good shape though. His time in quidditch had left him fit.

He jumped up, hands grasping the ledge, then he pulled himself up and snuck in. He was sure to always keep this particular window open, and he could tell if it was in use depending on whether the light was on or off, so it was hardly a big deal for him to maneuver himself into the bathroom after words.

He landed awkwardly on the tiled floor, then scrambled to his feet and made his way to his bedroom. He quickly took off his shirt and changed it to one of the ones Ron had given him.

It was a green t-shirt with an interesting black pattern going up the sides.

He decided to save the other one for tomorrow then snuck his way downstairs.

He was uninterrupted in his venture. Petunia was out to tea with friends, Vernon was at work and Dudley was out with his gang.

Fred had taught Harry to lock pick and Harry had paid a great amount of attention in the lesson. Who knew when an emergency might arise and he'd need his things? It seemed to happen often enough and with Voldemort now having regained a body, well…

With a bobby pin he kept in his back pocket in case of emergencies, he picked the lock on the cupboard door and opened his chest, pulling out coins and his Gringotts key. He packed them away in his pockets.

Someone had come to take him away…again.

It wasn't permanent, but still.

It was different this time. Sometimes Harry felt like he was screaming for help to a bunch of statues. People who called themselves friends, but remained cold and aloof. People who couldn't see what was there in front of them.

Maybe it was his fault. Sometimes he felt like he needed to run, to tell them everything, to say just how messed up he was and just how desperate he was for their help.

Maybe nothing would change. Or maybe everything would change. Maybe everything already had.

This swirl of emotion inside of him was strange. He thought he'd be feeling dread and fear, and maybe he had at first. But now, all he could feel was joy and…the feeling of a great burden being taken off his shoulders.

He snuck out the side window, all that he needed was on him. He just needed to leave.

He left through the bathroom window, jumping down onto the shed, then cutting through the neighbour's yard and into the back alley. From there, he circumvented the main road and popped out near the park.

"Ron." Harry waved when his best friend came back into view.

The red-head turned and grinned at him,

"I thought you were going to change." He paused, "It looks good on you."  
Harry felt his face go a little red again. He didn't know why he was so embarrassed.

"I never noticed…your eyes are really green."  
"Huh?" Harry wondered. That seemed a little random.

"I guess it's the shirt." Ron said, "It's green too. But your eyes are _really _green. I've never seen a shade like that before. Wish you didn't have to wear glasses."  
"Well…" Harry trailed off, feeling oddly flattered. He'd always been told he had his mother's eyes, but he hadn't actually been complimented so sincerely before on any part of his appearance. "There is a way. I mean, muggles have these things called contact lenses. I've never tried them before. They're basically lenses that go in your eye. You know, instead of glasses."  
"That sounds weird." Ron said, actually giving Harry a strange look, "Why would someone put something in their eye?"  
Harry shrugged his shoulders,

"I guess I could give it a try. I heard some people like it more than glasses. It…couldn't hurt, right?"  
"Well, it could…" Ron trailed off, "But…I think you need new glasses anyways. They don't exactly fit your face anymore. I wonder if they ever did."  
It was true. Harry had gotten his glasses from a donation bin when he was only nine-years-old. He doubted the prescription was up to date. Sometimes he took his glasses off in order to better see things.

Some new frames wouldn't hurt either.

"Ah, wait." Harry realized, "We're shopping?"  
"Well…we are going to London. Isn't that normal?" Ron shrugged.

"I…I guess." Harry said, "I've never actually traveled before though…Well, I mean, I've never been on vacation. I went to Diagon for school supplies and…Oh. There was that time after I got my first letter…my uncle packed us all up and tried to run away. We wound up on this island in the middle of nowhere."  
Ron slapped his hand to his forehead,

"I…don't think that counts, Harr. You've never been on vacation?"  
Harry shrugged,

"Whenever the Dursleys left, they'd leave me with Mrs. Figg, one of our neighbours. It was kind of nice. Better than staying with them anyways so, in a way, it was a vacation."

Ron snorted,

"Fair enough." His eyes traveled over Harry's face.

The black-haired boy really did look excited about all this. More so than Ron had thought he would. Admittedly, he'd been a bit afraid that he'd be turned down and Harry would try to isolate himself.

Now he knew that Harry had been waiting. Waiting all summer for someone, anyone to come.

"Let's go." Ron said, starting to share in the excitement.

Harry started gathering his things, putting his papers away in his backpack. He then shuffled off with Ron towards the main street.

Ron raised his wand and signaled the Knight Bus.

Harry flattened his hair over his scar unconsciously. He didn't want Stan to recognise his scar, after all.

"Oh? If it isn't Neville and Neville." Stan greeted them with an amused smile.

Harry looked over at Ron who gave a sheepish shrug.

"Sorry. When I read your letter…I couldn't resist." He paused, "I wonder how Neville would react if he knew."  
Harry's lips twitched and he laughed a bit,

"I guess we'll have to tell him when we return to school." Harry reached into the pouch on his waist and pulled out some money, handing it to Stan.

"This should cover a trip to the Leaky Cauldron for the two of us, right?"

"Yessir! That should do perfectly." Stan nodded his head agreeably.

Harry and Ron climbed aboard and moved to sit down.

"Hit it, Ern!"

The bus took off. Both Ron and Harry had a difficult time maintaining their regular sitting position. At some points, the bus seemed to completely change shape, as did everything inside of it as it got supper thin to fit between two trucks and flat as a pancake to fit underneath a tight area.

Harry gave a jolt of surprise as Ron's hand grabbed onto his arm.

A strange feeling passed through him. It was like…like everything about him was unraveling.

He couldn't quite put it into words.

"Harry?"

Harry gave a small jolt, looking up at Ron.

"We're here." Ron said.

"Ah…" Harry said dumbly, then his words finally seemed to process and he stood up suddenly, trying to shake himself of…whatever it was he'd felt.

"Right." Harry said.

Ron was silent, getting up as well.

They got off the Knight Bus together as Stan told them farewell.

"Wish I'd better thought this through." Ron murmured, "If we head into the Leaky Cauldron, everyone will recognise you."  
Harry nodded absently, before it seemed to click in his head that this was a real problem.

"We want to stick to the muggle areas, right? So…" Ron seemed to be contemplating something.

Harry decided to jump in,

"See that building over there? It's a shoe store. Why don't I entrust my key to you and you can do the money thing?" Harry suggested.

Ron's eyebrows rose,

"You'd really trust me with that?"  
Harry nodded,

"I think I trust you more than anyone."

Ron swallowed hard, hoping Harry hadn't noticed. He was just about tired of sappy words and stuff…at least, he thought he was.

"Alright." He said at last.

Harry took out his key and handed it over to Ron.

"I'll meet you back at the shoe store." Ron told him, reconfirming their plan.

"Yeah. Meet you back there." Harry agreed.

Ron turned and headed towards the cauldron while Harry walked towards the store.

At least they wouldn't kick him out for looking like an urchin anymore, Harry thought, recalling his previous experiences in stores.

He looked down at the shirt he was wearing.

He looked…normal.

Well, mostly normal. If it weren't for the glasses…

"Welcome." A woman inside greeted him, "Looking for anything in particular?"  
Harry paused. Was he looking for something in particular?

He flushed,

"Well…I guess I just need something that fits. I'm meeting a friend here later. Do you mind me browsing while I wait? He might be a while."  
"Sure. No problem."  
He shouldn't be that long, Harry thought. Gringotts wasn't to far away. A ten-minute walk maybe? And the wait was usually a short one. Twenty minutes? Thirty minutes maybe?

He started looking around. He only had Dudley's shoes and his shoes he wore to Hogwarts (the later were the most comfortable so he wore them all the time). But wearing his school shoes everywhere wasn't always going to cut it. Even the kids at Hogwarts didn't wear school stuff all the time. He was the only one and…he'd always felt so embarrassed by that.

So, he started trying on shoes.

After twenty minutes he found a nice pair of runners that he likes.

The sound of the door opening drew his attention to Ron who had just walked in.

"Harr?" He looked around and spotted him, "You try anything on?"  
"Yeah. Some runners." Harry confirmed, "I think I'd like to get them. The only shoes I have that fit are the ones I have for school."

"You need more than that." Ron said, then handed him his pouch and key back, "I took out some money for you. I took out a lot actually. If it's too much, you can always put it back or keep a little on you. It can't hurt, right?"

"Right." Harry agreed.

The woman at the counter appeared to be watching them and Harry picked up his shoe box.

"Just one pair of shoes?" Ron asked him.

"Well…"  
"You said you only had your school shoes right now." Ron said, "You should at least get something for work and something you can be casual in. You do lots of yard work, right?"  
"I guess…" Harry trailed off.

"Don't worry, Harr. You have a lot of money." Ron shook his head, "And you need to take better care of yourself."  
Harry felt his face heat up.

"It must be really bad if you're worried."

"Yup." Ron said, lips twitching up into a smile.

The door opened again and this time another woman walked in. She had short hair in a bob-cut and somewhat fashionable clothes.

"Hey, hon." The woman said to the one at the counter.

It looked like they were friends maybe? Harry noted absently.

Then, all of a sudden, this new woman swooped down and kissed the one at the counter right on the lips. It was certainly intentional.

Were they…a couple?

Harry felt his face flush, although Ron appeared to be the most shocked of the two of them.

"Honey, I've got customers." The woman at the counter said with an amused smile.

"Oh." The new woman with the bob said, looking over at the two and obviously just realizing they were even there.

She turned back to her girlfriend,

"They don't mind."  
The woman at the counter sighed,

"You'll scare them away." She warned.

Harry shook himself, still blushing a bit before he picked out a second pair of shoes,

"These ones felt pretty comfortable as well." Harry said, "I like how these ones look better is all."  
"Then these can be your work shoes." Ron said, happy to follow the change of topic, "And the ones you like best can be your everyday shoes."  
Harry nodded agreeably. They were both on sale, thankfully.

The two made their way to the counter and Harry set the boxes down.

"Would you like a bag for these?" the woman behind the counter asked.

"If possible." Harry said a little shyly.

The woman nodded, scanning them through. Harry took out some money from his bag and handed it to the woman who then passed him the bag.

"It's no big deal." The sale's woman's girlfriend said with a role of the eyes as they exited the shop, "Besides, I'm pretty sure they're a couple too."  
Ron and Harry both turned as the door closed.

They both froze a moment.

"Er, wanna go do something about those glasses?" Ron asked Harry.

It seemed the strategy had turned to pretending they hadn't heard a thing.

"Yeah. Sounds good." Harry said. He kind of wanted to try some contact lenses.

They walked down the streets a while, then caught a bus. Harry paid for them both. Ron was a little wary, considering the last and only bus he had ever been on had been the Knight Bus.

But when the bus they were on didn't take off and bend reality along the way, he seemed to relax.

"I've never seen two girls kiss like that before." Ron murmured.

Ah, they were getting back on that subject.

"Right." Harry said.

His aunt and uncle disapproved of anything they deemed as 'abnormal' and gay or lesbian couples were definitely 'abnormal' in their eyes.

Although, if he was being honest, he hadn't really had an opinion until then. It had startled him a bit, but he didn't think it was bad. How could love ever be bad anyways? It was strange how some people thought it could be anything but good.

"Is that not common in the wizarding world?" Harry asked, a little bit curious now.

He hadn't seen many same sex couples before, but thinking on it, he supposed the wizarding world would have to have an opinion on it just like the muggle world did.

Ron gave a small half-shrug,

"A lot of people think it's unnatural, especially purebloods. I think most purebloods want to keep their name going and, well, you know, pass on their line and stuff. I've heard of some people getting disowned for being gay."  
Harry furrowed his brow,

"The wizarding world isn't the most…accepting."  
Ron looked away,

"No. It's not." He agreed, "I wish it was better. Maybe once Voldemort's gone…maybe it will get a bit better."  
"Maybe." Harry said softly.

Harry hadn't exactly thought about sexuality all that much. He knew he liked girls. He was definitely attracted to Cho, his long-time crush.

Harry felt a shockwave travel through his body as Ron placed a hand on his shoulder.

"This should be far enough, right? I see a lot of shops." Ron rang the bell to get off.

"Yeah." Harry said, getting up with him.

What was that feeling he was getting around Ron, then?

It had just started today. A strange feeling of warmth and happiness that seemed to bubble up inside of him.

Harry didn't know a lot about love or attraction really. But after seeing that couple, Harry couldn't help but worry that maybe…maybe what he felt for Ron was turning into something else. Something more.

It was those words. Ron had said everything he had longed to be told all his life that day and it had left him at a loss.

Could a person fall in love just like that? Harry wondered.

What would Ron think if he knew? Would he think he was gross? Would he leave?

The last thought scared Harry to death. If Ron left him, he didn't know what he'd do.

This was the first time that Harry had opened himself up like this to anyone. He didn't know why it had happened, or how he had wound up in this situation.

No, he thought, it's not a situation.

Not if he ignored it.

Harry and Ron spent the day walking around from shop to shop. They didn't buy much, but they did laugh a lot.

There was a store that sold corrective lenses somewhere along the way.

They both entered and Harry started trying on some of the frames. As a joke, he tried on the bulkiest frames there.

Ron burst out laughing,

"You look like a bug."  
Harry snorted.

"No, wait." Ron said, "You look like Trelawney's long-lost brother."  
"Not those then." Harry laughed, realizing the glasses did have a certain likeness to Trelawney's too-big frames.

"Hey." Ron said, taking a pair of square, red frames off the wall of glasses, "What about these?"

They were a pair that Harry hadn't even considered. He probably wouldn't have considered them if Ron hadn't been there.

He put them on his face. They were quite sharp, actually. Not at all what he was used to. They fit his face quite well and gave him a strangely smart look to him.

"I like them." Harry said at last.

He really did.

"But…aren't they a bit flashy? They come in black, maybe those would be better?"

"Well, try them on." Ron decided, "I still say that red is best."  
"Says the guy whose favourite color is the most blinding shade of orange I have ever seen." Harry said dryly.

Ron shrugged,

"It goes with everything."  
"No, you're wrong."

The two started laughing again. Harry put the glasses back and approached one of the ladies in the shop.

"Excuse me, I'd like to buy some new glasses…but I'm pretty sure my prescription's changed. Do you have eye exams here or…"  
"Yup. We offer free eye exams in the back." She said, "Do you want an appointment or do you want to do it now. A slot just opened up."  
"I'll go now, that's perfect." Harry looked over at Ron, "Do you mind waiting a bit for me?"  
"No problem." Ron said with a shrug, "Remember to ask about contacts or whatever."  
"Right." Harry said, recalling he'd been thinking about those since Ron had brought it up.

The eye exam wasn't very long, only a few minutes. Apparently, Harry's eyes weren't as bad as he'd previously thought, which was good news for him. It was just that his glasses were a little too strong for him.

Harry did buy some contact lenses and decided to give them a try after picking out some frames for his new glasses. He decided to go with the black ones.

Ron smiled at him as they left the store. Harry actually looked a little more confident in himself. His shoulders weren't slouched like they usually were. He didn't subtly adjust his clothes as Ron had caught him doing before several times from the corner of his eye.

Harry actually put on his new shoes and threw out his old ones upon Ron's insistence (they didn't fit and there was a hole in the bottom of one of them).

Soon, he'd changed into new jeans as well.

"I look like a normal kid." Harry said with awe as they passed a window, looking at his own reflection with a bit of disbelief.

Ron felt a little sad that this was the first time Harry had probably ever felt that way.

"I guess we didn't do all that well then." Ron said, "Considering how extraordinary you are."

The words left his mouth before he could even think of them.

Harry's face reddened,

"That sounds like a cheesy pick-up line."  
"Think it would work?" Ron wondered.

Harry snorted,

"Maybe…" He said anyways.

Then, Ron heard something.  
"Stupefy."

He dragged Harry out of the way of the oncoming curse. The two of them turned and Harry took out his wand, ready to fight.

"Wait." Ron put a hand on his wrist.

He mentally cursed himself. They'd gone to a part of the city where there weren't too many people after taking a wrong turn.

"If you cast a spell, there could be trouble. Let me take care of this."  
Harry looked fearful at the idea but before he could speak, Ron did the unexpected. He ran towards the Death Eater. In an instant, Ron had attacked. A spell blasted out in the wrong direction, sent into a building where the wall was badly seared upon impact.  
The Death Eater was surprised by the physical assault and seemed to panic, only for his head to be hit with a swift kick.

Harry's eyes widened slightly. Where had Ron learned to fight like that?

The man now lay unconscious on the ground.

Ron the wand in hand and quickly snapped it with ease. He let out a sigh of relief.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Harry wondered with awe.

Ron flushed,

"Well, I grew up with five older brothers, remember? I got really good at stuff like this. It's kind of the only thing I'm good at other than chess though."  
Harry shook his head,

"That's incredible! I mean…you were like an action hero! And you thought I was cool with my math thing…here you had a talent like that too."  
Ron flushed,

"It's not…I mean, it's not really a talent, it's just…well, no one would think it's good, right? Fighting like a muggle."  
"Could you teach me?" Harry said suddenly.

Ron paused,

"W-what?"

"Teach me?" Harry repeated, "I mean, did you see the look on his face? That's exactly what I need! I never realized before, but…but Death Eaters don't know how to handle things like that, do they? I mean, close combat like that. We're always flinging spells at each other that we never even consider something like that as being a danger, so no one really comes up with a defense. And what if I lose my wand during a fight? Please, Ron?"  
"I…" Ron paused, his eyes meeting Harry's large, green eyes. He felt his heart speed up a bit and his will seemed to melt, "Okay." He said, unable to say anything else.

Harry drew in a breath through his nose, a large smile formed on his face.

_Did I do that?_ Ron wondered.

He'd always been told that his fighting thing was barbaric and stupid and that he shouldn't act like that. But Harry thought it was cool. It had even gotten him to smile…Was that really a talent? Did he actually have something cool that he was good at?

"Guess it's time to go home." Harry said sadly.

"Yeah…" Ron trailed off. He was reluctant to return too.

But they couldn't just continue on after being attacked like that and they both knew it.


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is a little bit shorter. Keep in mind, I wrote this a few years ago. I was aiming for a slow-burn but…thankfully, I've improved since then.**

**As my best friend would say 'life is far too short for a drawn-out heterosexual drama.'**

**I've used that line in some of my stories. If you see it, the line comes from my friend A.C. They don't like writing fanfiction and they don't really care for gender (their own gender doesn't exist).**

**The reason I wrote this story is actually because I'm a lesbian and I was told so many times by people that they couldn't writ o because they weren't into that.**

**This is my own personal rebellion.**

**If I can write a good Boy x Boy story, then I can prove them all wrong! (Insert evil laugh here)**

**Anyways, I actually do intend to continue this story, in case you were wondering. I wrote a story way, way back on fanfiction many years back and…I may look at it again, just to see what I was doing back then and if the story is worth continuing.**

**Sorry for the long ramble. Without further ado!  
I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the characters in the Harry Potter series. Nor do I own anything by the incredible J.K. Rowling**

Ron was dropped off by the Knight Bus at the Burrow. He was a bit nervous about returning. What would his mum say? Would she be angry?  
He opened the door and entered his home. He paused a moment, but his mother hadn't come scuttling to the door to yell at him. In fact, he could hear her in the kitchen.

Curious, and a little worried, he walked towards the sound of simmering vegetables, boiling water and a knife on a cutting board.

"Oh, Ron." His mum said absently, "I thought you were Ginny." She said.

"Oh." Ron echoed, not sure whether he was relieved or disappointed.

Why was it always Ginny?

He thought back to his day out with Harry and suddenly, his jealousy seemed to lessen a little. He made his way upstairs to his room and fell back onto his bed.

Harry had thought he was cool…Somehow…someone had managed to tug at those things he'd hated most about himself and…accepted him…and called him cool.

Someone had seen him for the first time. Everything he loved and everything he hated about himself. Harry had dug all that stuff up and just…made all of it better somehow.

Ron pulled out the money from his pocket. Harry had given him a bit to get back home. Only, after getting some money back from Stan, he'd found that he had the exact amount of money it took for another ride on the Knight Bus.

He doubted it was a coincidence considering Harry's prodigal math skills.

He wanted to see Harry now. He didn't know why that feeling was so strong.

Or maybe he did.

He thought back to their day together and at the very beginning…they'd talked about love between two people of the same gender.

The thought had been nagging at him for a while, knowing at him until…well, now. Now he was starting to see something within him that he really wanted to deny.

He felt a little scared.

He wouldn't admit it out loud, but he could admit it to himself.

"Merlin." He whispered, "I can't actually…"  
He thought back to Harry, to the way he'd acted, to the smile he'd only ever seen that day. He wanted to make him smile like that again…

He hadn't felt even a remote attraction to him before this…right?

All of a sudden, his emotions felt garbled and confused and messy as hell. But they were stronger than they had ever been.

Something about today had changed things. Something about today had caused Ron to go completely crazy for his best friend.

And he didn't know what to do about it.

He felt sick.

Harry had a better chance of falling in love with Ginny than he did of falling in love with him.

At least Ginny was a girl…

He didn't know how long he spent just laying there in his bed, trying to sort through his jumbled-up thoughts.

He'd see Harry every day at Hogwarts though, could he really hide this?

Even he had to admit that he wasn't the best at keeping things under lock and key. What would Harry do when he found out?

Ron's first instinct was to simply start avoiding Harry.

But he dismissed the thought when an image of Harry's brilliant, green eyes flashed through his mind. Eyes that were full of pain and loneliness.

It was no use…he couldn't leave him alone.

Harry gave a yawn and a stretch as he got up the next morning. This had been the first time in ages that he'd gotten a good night's sleep, uninterrupted by nightmares.

He actually felt good.

He got up and got changed into his new clothes, choosing one of the shirts that Ron had gifted him, the one he hadn't worn the previous day. Then, he got his math textbook and some sheets of paper. He paused a moment, then decided to take a book of sudoku puzzles with him. It was an old book and he only used it on rare occasions.

He walked down to the park only to find a familiar red-head sitting at his usual bench.

"Yo." Ron greeted him with a sheepish smile.

"Ron." Harry said, surprised, then he lit up, "You're here."  
"Well…I thought we'd hang out a bit." Ron said with a shrug.

"Alright." Harry said.

"What were you planning on doing? More math?"  
"Well…I was thinking about doing a Sudoku puzzle." Harry admitted.

"Sudoku? What's that?" Ron wondered.

"It's a number puzzle. I think you might find it interesting, actually." Harry said sitting down beside him and opening up the book.

Ron was greeted by pages of numbers scrawled in little boxes. It looked like something Hermione might do for fun (outside of reading her textbooks).

"Here." Harry showed him a blank one. This one held a few black numbers here and there, however.

"See, each box can only hold one specific number from one to nine. You can't have any repeated numbers in a row that goes horizontally, diagonally, or in these sections here. See, this one can't be a one because there's a one in this row. It can't be a two…a three…it could be a four…" Harry explained it to Ron who watched him work at the puzzle.

"This one is a seven, right?" Ron pointed to the box.

Harry looked at the box he was pointing to a moment, then nodded his head.

"That's right, good job." Harry said.

"Alright, I think I get it." Ron said, then started on helping Harry with the puzzle.

Ron had to admit, it was more fun than he'd thought it would be.

Every now and then, he'd look up at Harry's face. He really did like this type of thing…Ron observed.

The odd thing was, Harry would look up at his face every now and then as well.

Ron could only dare to fantasize that the reason Harry was looking at him was the same reason that he was looking at Harry.

"Ron, help me with the pasta, would you?" Molly Weasley said as her son walked into the kitchen.

"Sure." Ron said absently. He started helping her. He knew the recipe she was using by heart at this point.

His mother had taught all of her children to cook. It was the one thing she had wanted them all to be good at so that they'd at least be able to make themselves a nice meal when they finally left the nest.

That got Ron thinking on something.

"Mum?"  
"Yes?" She asked, as she prepared the vegetables.

"Do you think every mother has a list?"  
"List?" She frowned, then looked up at Ron, wondering what he meant by that.  
"Yeah." Ron said, "A list. You know, you keep saying that there's three things you want for us. To each finish up our NEWTs, be able to cook, and get at least an Exceeds Expectations in Charms."  
His mother seemed to think on this,

"I should think they would." She said, "Every mother wants what's best for her child. They want them to have…something. To help them after they leave, I mean."  
Ron couldn't help but wonder what Harry's mother might have wanted for him. Maybe Sirius or Remus would know?

"Hey, mum?"  
"Yes?" She looked up at her son again, wondering where these questions were coming from all of a sudden.

"You said before that Sirius is at order headquarters right now, right?"  
Molly furrowed her brow at the question. She didn't quite understand where Ron's line of thought was going.

"Yes…" She said slowly.

"Could owls find him?"  
"I suppose…" she said. She'd seen some owls arrive at Grimmauld before.

Ron brightened up considerably,

"Wicked!"  
She didn't understand what was so great about this revelation but shrugged it off. He'd stopped talking about writing to Harry at least.


	5. Chapter 5

Ron returned to Harry the next day, a large grin on his face as he approached him in the park. Harry turned, sensing his arrival and raised an eyebrow. He had a bag on his back. It made him wonder if maybe Ron had thought to bring him something else. Getting gifts like this was a little much…

"What has you looking so proud?"

He made no move to take the backpack off.  
"Well, I was thinking," Ron said, "My mum had this thing, you know, this list of things that she wanted me and my brothers and sister to know growing up. She wanted us to know how to cook, to get at least an EE in Charms, and to complete our NEWTs."  
Harry appeared confused, but nodded his head regardless.

"Well, I was wondering if maybe every mum had a list like that. A list they wanted their kids to, you know, complete."  
Harry paused,

"You can cook?" He'd only ever seen Ron eat…

"Not very well." Ron admitted, "But enough to get by if I was on my own, yeah."

"That's kind of cool." Harry said.

Ron felt his face heat up. He looked away quickly,

"It's just a few things…it's not like I'm all that good. Can't you cook?"  
He hadn't thought of it before, but hadn't Harry said that he cooked for his relatives almost all the time?

Harry nodded,

"I can. I'm pretty good at it, actually. But I didn't know that you could cook too. I think that's really cool. I kind of want to learn how to cook using recipes from the wizarding world. I mean, the magical world has a lot of food that the muggle world doesn't have…on the other hand, the muggle world has a lot of things the magical world doesn't have too. Like pop."  
"Pop? What's that?" Ron wondered.

Harry's eyebrows rose with surprise. He would have thought that Ron would have at least heard of it…

"You've never had it?" He paused, "We should go get some!" His eyes lit up, "There's a little café not far from here. They have pop and stuff."  
"What, now?" Ron wondered.

"Sure. Why not?" Harry shrugged his shoulders, "We can just walk there. And I still have money from last time. I think you'll really like it." He beamed.

Ron couldn't say no.

He was starting to notice that more and more. With Harry, he just completely lost his will.

Harry was already packing his things up once again, putting them away in his backpack. It was old and worn, probably given to him by his cousin, come to think of it. But It didn't appear to be too badly beaten. It wasn't nearly as terrible as the clothes. Thankfully, Harry was wearing the clothing they'd gotten together now.

They started walking down towards the café. Ron followed Harry, walking by his side and stealing glimpses of his face every now and then.

_Bloody hell…when did it get this bad? _He wondered.

One day Harry would notice. One day he'd be caught…and when that day came, he wouldn't have an explanation.

Should he just tell him?

Ron's heart started to thunder in his chest.

No. not yet. He needed to tell Harry about what he'd learned first. He might not stick around and listen to him if he told him how he felt first. Even if his feelings were accepted, and he doubted they ever would be, what chance would they even have?

It's not like it would easily be accepted, the boy-who-lived dating another boy…

Harry was going to be in the spotlight his entire life, that was a fact. Whether the attention he received was good or bad…well, he didn't want Harry to end up in a position where he was bullied the rest of his life.

Was this selfish?

Ron knew he could be selfish at times and he was starting to become more aware of these things.

He wanted to protect Harry…but what was he supposed to do when these feelings were burning away at him?

He shook his head.

He'd be rejected. He knew that.

Maybe he was secretly hoping for rejection. Maybe then he could move on and live a normal life.

He'd thought about this a lot and he knew that if he continued on like this then his heart would surely shatter.

Maybe…if he told him now, he could be rejected before it became too bad.

It took far more courage than Ron had thought it would. But still…he'd promised himself he would.

"There it is." Harry said.

It really wasn't very far away at all, Ron observed.

It looked like a simple place with two tables outside and some flower beds displayed beneath the windows.

The two of them entered and Harry guided him to one of the seats.

The waitress came by, asking them what they wanted.

"Two cream sodas, please." Harry ordered.

"Coming up." The girl smiled at them.

Her eyes fell on Ron, lingering on him for a bit.

Harry felt his lips curl into a frown for a moment. But no one noticed. Ron didn't appear to even notice the admiring looks he was receiving, it seemed.

"They have a piano." Ron observed the far wall.

"Hm? Oh, right." Harry looked over his shoulder, "Yeah, I noticed that too. I've never seen anyone play though."  
"Right…that reminds me. I wanted to tell you something, but I lost my train of thought before. Look, Harry, I wrote a letter to Sirius. I was telling you about, you know, the list my mum had for us. The things she wanted us to do. Er, he said your mum did mention something like what I was talking about." He reached into his pocket and took out the letter.

Harry looked a little worried. As though reading his mind, Ron spoke,

"He doesn't know I've been in contact with you. Don't worry. You can read it yourself if you really want." He slid it across the table, "Basically, it says that your mum didn't want you to be a troublemaker like your dad. Your dad never really said much to the contrary, but he was a real prankster back in the day, like Fred and George, I guess. She wanted you to learn a second language, attend primary school in the muggle world before Hogwarts, and she wanted you to take up an instrument. Er…I think that's all of it…" Ron trailed off, trying to recall if there was anything else, "Oh, right. She wanted you to get good grades and graduate Hogwarts with at least six NEWTs…I think."

Harry looked startled and maybe a little shaken,

"You really…did this for me?"

"Of course." Ron said, voice coming out a little gentler than intended, "You always talk about how you want to know more about your mum and dad and…sometimes I think that maybe you don't really know what questions to ask. That and…people seem to be weirdly averse to talking about them. I don't know why. I've noticed that for a while now…or maybe I'm just being paranoid." He shook his head.

"I…" Harry swallowed, "I…guess I have one of those down. I attended primary school in the muggle world…but…then…a language and an instrument…" he seemed to think on this, "And NEWTs too…This is going to sound stupid, but…I never really thought about what my parents wanted out of my education and stuff…I guess I would have about six NEWTs if I took all the subjects I'm taking now next year bar divination." He furrowed his brow, "I wish they'd been around…I mean, it sounds like they really wanted me to do well. I've…never really cared about my studies too much, save for math maybe."  
"Then take Arythmancy." Ron said, "It's basically mathematics as applies to magic. You'd love that! And I've heard it helps with other subjects as well. Just think about it, Harry. If numbers could be applied to all the magic we did and you learned how it all applied in that way, you'd be flying!"

He'd been doing some research of his own into Arythmancy after learning about Harry's talent. He'd been trying to come up with some way to convince him to take it.

He hated to see Harry waste his potential like this. He was sure his parents would have hated to see that too.

Harry seemed torn.

"What's holding you back?" Ron wanted to know.

"I don't really know." Harry admitted, "You're right. It's the right thing to do, isn't it? I just…I guess it worries me a bit."  
"That that world of numbers you made might somehow be tainted." Ron calmed down a bit, "You don't want the one thing you have to hurt you like everything else has and by exposing it to all those people that have hurt you…you're afraid of what might happen."  
Harry was staring at Ron. He swallowed hard. It was like his soul was being penetrated. Like he was bare before him, all of his secrets were exposed.

He wondered if Ron might somehow know about his feelings…

"You're…a lot more insightful than before." He said instead.

"I am?" Ron wondered.

Harry nodded,

"It's like you're seeing right through me."  
"Here you are." The waitress said, coming by the table and putting the two bottles of cream soda in front of them.

"Thanks." Harry said absently. He twisted off the cap as she left to tend to the other customers.

Ron's lips thinned as he noticed the way the waitress had looked at Harry. It was just for a moment…but it looked like she'd been admiring him.

He shook away the thought, but still couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy.

"Try it." Harry urged.

Ron mimicked Harry, twisting off the bottle cap. He took a sip. His eyes widened and he pulled the bottle away from his lips.

"It's bubbly. This is…amazing. It's better than butter beer!" He gapped at the contents.

Harry smirked,

"Told you."

"Wish we had stuff like this in the wizarding world…" Ron said.

"They come in other flavours too." Harry said, "That ones my favourite. Cream soda. Coke is pretty good too. Root bear, sprite. Seven up has a bit of a lime flavour to it."

"Wow…" Ron said, surprised that wizards hadn't discovered _this_ gem. "Bet my dad would like it."  
"Bet he would." Harry agreed, "Maybe we can buy some for him later."  
"Yeah." Ron pondered on the thought a bit longer.

Harry let out a sigh,

"Well…I guess…I don't know if I can just take another class just like that…"  
"You can." Ron said, drawing Harry's attention back to him, "It's a bit rare, but if you can prove to her that you can keep up with the classwork, you're allowed to do it. You need to prove that you're on par with the fifth years. That's why I brought this." Ron took his backpack off at last and took out what looked like a textbook. "It's an arythmancy textbook. Bill's old one." He explained, "It covers pretty much everything you need to know. You just need to do some of the math in this book and send it in to Professor Sinestra. If you do it right, then she'll have to let you in. You're so talented Harry. I think…I think you'll be happier if you face your fears rather than hiding them. I mean…" Ron trailed off, "You have this bad habit. When you're scared of something, you don't tell anyone and…it's alright to ask for help every now and then and…I'm a bit worried that maybe it will hurt you one day. Like, really hurt you."

Ron's face heated up, but he was being genuine.

Harry felt his own face grow a bit red,

"Ron…thanks. I know I do that sometimes…I'm not really good at…connecting with other people sometimes. I'm sorry. I've been kind of difficult, haven't I? I'm…still sort of afraid that you might hurt me, actually."

"I'll never hurt you on purpose." Ron said, "Never…Harry, I…" Ron felt butterflies flutter around in his stomach, "Damn." He whispered.

This was tougher than he'd thought it would be. Harry's green eyes made his legs lose their strength as he'd stood up all of a sudden, leaning over the table. He was forced to sit back down.

"Maybe…you'll think I'm strange…maybe you'll even hate me…but…I've been keeping a secret from you and…it's eating me up inside."  
Harry's eyebrows rose. He didn't really know what to say. So, he let Ron speak.

"I…I'm really sorry." Ron apologised, "Because…I can't help myself. It's not by choice, and I know it's a bit selfish too that I'm telling you this at all. You've got enough on your shoulders. You don't need this, but…I promise that I'll never betray you because…the truth is…I can't."  
Harry looked confused,

"I don't understand. You can't betray me?"  
Ron's face was growing redder,

"I can't. Because...I love you."

The world seemed to freeze. All the noise of the café faded. Those words…Ron's words seemed to hang in the air.

"What…do you mean by that?" Harry felt his heart skip a beat.

Surely, he was misunderstanding something. Surely, Ron didn't mean he loved him in the same way that he did, right?

"I love you." Ron repeated.

He looked scared, Harry observed.

"It's wrong…right? We're both guys. We're best friends…I know I'm attracted to girls, but for some reason I'm…attracted to you too. It started off…well, I don't really know how it started off. But I can't let this keep going on. I mean…I know you aren't interested. You like Cho, and well, you've never shown any interest in other blokes before. So, I figured that the only way to make it stop was for you to just…break my heart now."

Ron loved him? He really…

"I can't do that." Harry said, perfectly still as he realized the gravity of their situation, "Ron…I…I love you too."

They both wound up falling into silence after that. Neither of them quite believing what they'd heard. Because both of them had been afraid for so long about what would happen when the other got to know their feelings.

Both of them had been so certain of rejection that they hadn't even thought to wonder, what if the feeling was mutual?

Even now, Ron still had some doubts. He wanted to believe it, but…

"You're not just saying that because you're…you're worried about hurting me or…"  
"No." Harry shook his head, his eyes met Ron's, "I love you." His voice lowered, "I never…wanted you to know. I thought you might think I was gross or that…that you might never talk to me again. I've never loved anyone before but I know that's what this is. I think…maybe it was when you came and found me that day…it was like…like someone had told me exactly what I had always wanted to be told, even after seeing all my flaws and weaknesses…Or maybe I loved you before that. Maybe that's why I wrote to you…I don't really know. I don't know anymore."  
Ron's eyes widened. Harry…was shaking.

In a somewhat bold move, he reached across the table, touching his hand comfortingly.

In an instant, the two of them had fallen into a dark hole. One which they couldn't escape. Things had changed and now…there was no going back.

The letter on the table from Sirius was forgotten until Harry paid the waitress and the two of them had to leave, forcing Harry to pick it up and stuff it in his bag.

"Harry?" Ron spoke as they left, "Please…say something."

Harry had gone very quiet since they had both confessed their feelings.

In response, he grabbed Ron's hand, then dragged him around the corner of the café. There was a narrow section between two buildings, leaving them in the shadows.

Harry placed his hands on Ron's shoulders, his face was red.

"I…I'm nervous, alright?" He admitted, eyes looking off to the side.

Ron couldn't help but think about how…cute he was.

But he was scared.

"How are we supposed to do this?"  
"W-what?" Ron stuttered, "Y-you mean…you want to…um, be…boyfriends?"  
Harry's face reddened further,

"Yes. But I'm not sure how we're supposed to…you know, act around each other. Do you…not want to date me?"  
"Of course, I want to date you." Ron said quickly, "I really…but…Harry, you're the boy-who-lived. If people found out…they could really hurt you. You said, before that you were made to sleep out in abandoned classrooms before and…I don't think I could bear to see that happen if we did do this. You're attracted to girls, right? You could still have a normal life, Harr. And…you want a family, right? If we wound up together, you might not get to have any kids."  
"Screw that!"  
The outburst caused Ron to freeze with shock.

"Ron…" they locked eyes again, "I'm tired of it all. I'm tired of…of sacrificing my happiness to please other people. Why…why do I need to sacrifice being with you to make everyone else happy? I don't understand it. When I'm with you, it's like, somehow, it's all worth it. Everything I've been through. To be honest…after being sent right back to the Dursleys this summer…after everything, it was like…I started to wonder whether this world was even worth fighting for."  
It was a dark thought that he hadn't even wanted to admit to himself, but now…

"But then you came for me and somehow…somehow you redeemed it." Harry's brow knitted together, "We don't need to tell anyone now. But…I'd fight for you. I'd fight to be with you."  
"Okay." Ron breathed.

He drew closer to Harry, their eyes never leaving their lock until their lips met.

Although previously tense, they both relaxed into the kiss.

It felt natural.

It ended far too soon for both of them.

"Should we call this our first date, then?" Ron whispered.

"It's not over yet, right?" Harry smiled slightly.

"No. It's not." Ron said, "Let's…I don't know…let's go for a walk. I just want to spend time with you a little longer."  
Harry nodded and the two of them walked out into the light.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, so…I've been reading this story again. I might update the rating but I don't know. There's implied sex, but nothing explicit in this story so…if anyone has any trouble with it, I'll change it right away.**

**I think that Ron and Harry don't really know what the heck they're doing right now. They don't know what a healthy relationship is supposed to be, and it kind of surprises them both just how nice the other is treating them or that this relationship could even be real.**

**But seriously though, did it bother anyone that Ron's mother doesn't know his favourite food? When I read that, I couldn't help but wonder…**

**No wonder Ron is so freaking jealous of everyone! But Harry obviously has his issues too and those aren't touched on enough. But it's because they have these issues that I think the two of them might actually make it as a couple.**

**This whole story is so melodramatic and full of my younger-self's angst…and a bit of anger.**

**Please don't judge the young me too harshly. She was doing her best! (p_p)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of characters in the series. They all belong to the great J.K. Rowling.**

By the next day, Harry couldn't help but wonder if it might have been a dream. If maybe, he'd meet up with Ron again and he'd just…be his friend again and nothing more.

Harry snuck out of his window and made his way down to the park, math book in hand along with his sudoku book.

He sat down on the bench and started on his usual picknick table.

He waited…and waited…

He was late…

Finally, Ron arrived, face flushed and basket in hand.

"Sorry, Harry. I didn't mean to keep you waiting, I promise."  
"It's fine." Harry said, although he was kind of hoping Ron had some sort of explanation.

"Well…" Ron trailed off, "I thought…maybe I'd bring lunch today."  
Harry's eyebrows rose as Ron gave him a proud smile. He pulled out a thin blanket form the bag and moved Harry's books aside before spreading out the blanket, then reaching into the basket and pulling out some food.

"Picknick style." Ron grinned.

"You made this?" Harry wondered, a little surprised.

"Yup." Ron beamed at him proudly, "It…might not be as good as your cooking, but I don't want you to go hungry anymore, or spend all your money eating out at the nearby café. I'm sure they have great food but…let me pay this time, er, my parents pay, technically."

Harry felt his lips stretch into a smile,

"Ron…thank you."  
Ron reddened a bit and scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"You are my boyfriend, after all."  
Harry felt his heart skip a beat.

They were still dating…He felt himself relax again.

"Thank you." He said again, "It's still hard to believe we're really dating."

"I know what you mean." Ron said nervously, "I'm a little afraid you'll change your mind, to be honest."

"I won't." Harry told him certainly.

Ron gave him a half-smile,

"We did just start dating…and, I don't know about you but, I've never dated anyone before."  
"You're already my best friend." Harry said, "Usually…couples are best friends too, right? I want to think it will last. Even if it doesn't…I'm happy right now. I don't think I've ever been happier than I am now."  
Ron's smile widened,

"Me too. I really do love you, Harry."  
"I love you too."

They started eating. Ron had made up a salad, some sandwiches made with pork cutlets and some home-made brownies for desert.

"These are good." Harry said after finishing his sandwich, "I like the spices. You're a lot better than you said you were."

Ron flushed,

"Well…they taste better today than they usually do…"  
"Um…" Harry said, "I've been thinking about musical instruments. Mum wanted me to learn to play one and…Well, it would have to be something I could carry around, to Hogwarts and stuff. So, not a piano or anything big. And it would have to be something I liked the sound of. I was actually, kind of thinking about violin. I found an advertisement for lessons nearby in the community paper. It's something I could afford, it's not priced too high, and, I contacted her and she said she'd be willing to help me every day if I wanted, since it's summer, she offers that kind of thing."  
"That's great, Harry." Ron said, "But, have you thought about, you know, getting a violin? Do you know a store or…"  
"I can rent one, apparently." Harry said, "But…I'm thinking I might have to buy one. I mean, I'll be at Hogwarts most of the year, so I might just straight up buy it. You have to pay for renting it every few months, so, it might be problematic if I did that."  
Ron nodded,

"Yeah, not to mention, you don't really know when the order might come around and take you away."  
Harry nodded, agreeing with Ron's reasoning.

"I haven't really found anything in the way of language lessons yet."  
"One thing at a time, Harr." Ron soothed him, "I think Hogwarts has a language section in the library. We could learn together, if you'd like. It might be fun. Do you know what language you want to learn?"  
Harry shook his head,

"Not really…you have something in mind?"  
"Maybe French?" Ron pondered, "My brother, Bill is dating a French girl. Don't tell anyone though, it's kind of a secret. He's worried mum won't approve."  
"Why wouldn't she approve?" Harry wondered.

Ron shrugged his shoulders,

"I don't really know. Bill knows French though. Speaks it fluently. I caught him talking to her through the floo one night. He could probably help us."  
"That would be great." Harry nodded, "French it is, then."

"French it is." Ron confirmed.

"Wanna maybe do our homework tomorrow together?" Harry suggested.

"Ugh. School." Ron groaned, "Why do you need to bring that up now?"  
"Then we can get it out of the way." Harry shrugged, "Plus…you ever heard of a study date?"  
"Yes." Ron said, "But that's mostly just an excuse for people to make out in the library."  
"I think there's a library nearby…" Harry trailed off.

Ron stared at him,

"You want to make out in the library?"  
"No! I mean…maybe…oh, shut up."

Seeing Harry's flushed face caused Ron to burst out into laughter, soon, Harry was joining him, realizing how the whole thing had sounded.

It was only a few days later that Harry had his very first violin lesson. He was grateful that her house really was only a couple blocks away.

He'd snuck out of the Dursleys with his violin case. If they saw him with an instrument…no doubt they'd try to take it from him and sell it off.

No. His violin would have to remain hidden.

"Mister…Potter." An older looking woman answered the door.

She had a sort of stiff air about her. She reminded him vaguely of McGonagall, in fact, only with slate-white hair and cat-like spectacles.

"Um, you're Miss Rose, right?" Harry guessed.

"That is correct." She dipped her chin, "Tell me, Mister Potter, why do you wish to take up the violin?"

Harry paused, was this some sort of test.

"I…my friend, he was telling me about how his mum had this list." He swallowed, not entirely sure that he wanted to tell a complete stranger all of this, "She wanted her kids to know how to cook, she wanted them to finish school and…she wanted them to know a sport." He had to come up with a substitute for Charms, since that was a magical thing. "He wondered if maybe my mum might have had a list too. I'm an orphan and I never knew her. But…he contacted my godfather and asked him about it. He said…she wanted me to learn a second language and take up an instrument and finish school. I chose the violin because…well, it's something I can take with me and…I like how it sounds." Harry bit his lower lip nervously, "If you're worried about me quitting or something, I can't. I mean…I really want to learn, please."  
The woman's eyebrows rose, then appeared to furrow with something akin to curiosity.

"Very well. Please come in, Mister Potter."  
"Um, thanks for having me." Harry said, entering the house. He took off his shoes at the entrance, then followed her into a sitting room.

A black music stand was in the center of the room.

"I trust you brought the books I asked you to buy."  
"Yes." Harry said, taking off the bag on his back and pulling out the music books.

He'd looked over the musical theory already. It made sense. It was very…mathematical, almost. Consecutive and logical. That being said, he had had to work out quite a bit and spend far more time on it than he normally did with numbers.

It was logical, but it was a different pattern compared to what he was used to.

"How much do you know about music, Mister Potter?" Miss Rose inquired.

"Not much, Miss." Harry admitted, "Only from what I've read. I tried to do some studying before coming here."  
"Very well, so you know the name of these notes?" She asked him, taking out a book.

Harry looked them over and nodded,

"A, E, B, D." He listed off the ones she pointed to.

Miss Rose nodded approvingly,

"Good. Let's start off with standing, and how to properly hold your instrument." She decided, "Take out your violin."  
Harry opened his case and took it out.

It was nearly twenty minutes before she had him attempt to play anything. But when Harry managed his first set of scales and his first song, he couldn't help but feel proud of the achievement.

Since there was a little bit of time left, Miss Rose had him start on another song.

"Good." She said at the end of the lesson, "By tomorrow, I want you to finish these four pages of musical theory, practice these songs and scales, and start on this song."

Harry wrote down what she wanted.

He had a strange sense that Miss Rose didn't like him.

Oh well, most people on Private Drive didn't.

Harry had to walk quite a ways to find a place that was relatively quiet where he could practice. Once he was satisfied the Dursleys didn't come out this far, he started playing.

He sounded kind of squeaky at times, but he had to be satisfied with the fact that he was getting better. He was pretty good at precise movements, considering he had to practice with a wand and any small error could cause an explosion.

After he was done, he went back to the Dursleys, sneaking back inside. Then, he studied his musical theory, staying up a little later than usual to get it all done.

"She's a total task master." Harry told Ron as he asked about his lessons and teacher, "I don't think she likes me."

"Who couldn't like you?" Ron wondered.

Harry elbowed him in the ribs.

"Ow! I'm serious, Harr. I think she just has to warm up to you. You're a good person and, despite all the rumors, Miss Rose will see it soon too. I just know it."  
"Thanks, Ron." Harry said gratefully.

He kind of needed a bit of encouragement right now.

He really was grateful for Ron's support. If he hadn't come when he had, Harry was sure he'd be a far angrier person. Ever since he'd arrived, Harry had felt he'd come to terms with a lot that had happened in his life.

Despite the fact that he was in a relationship with another boy, Ron made Harry feel normal. Normal and special all at once. But special in a good way.

He hoped these days would never end…although he knew that soon…soon things would change again. In a month's time, they'd be going back to Hogwarts.

But he could enjoy it for now.

For the next three weeks, Harry studied violin vigorously. The tasks seemed to build and build and Harry was nearly certain that Miss Rose was waiting for him to say he couldn't handle it.

But he wasn't going to give up. No matter how demanding the task, Harry was determined to complete it.

"You really are stubborn." Ron approached him from behind one day. He gently gave him a hug and small kiss on the cheek.

"Ron! What if someone sees?" Harry looked around worriedly.

"No one's here, Harr." Ron assured him, "It's alright."  
"Sorry." Harry relaxed a bit, "I really wish we could just…tell people…"  
"I know." Ron said gently, "I know…"  
He was okay with it, Harry could tell. Even if it wasn't fair.

"Harr…I need to tell you…mum and dad plan on moving us to the order headquarters."  
Harry tensed,

"But…"  
"I know." Ron told him, "It's okay. We'll see each other soon. Promise. I'll find a way to get back here. It might not be for as long as we usually spend together, but…I promise I'll find a way, okay?"  
Harry stared at him a while, then closed his books, putting them away.

"Um, Ron…" Harry trailed off, his face reddened considerably and he looked away, shifting a little on the spot.

"What?" Ron asked him, wondering what Harry wanted to say.

"Um…well, have you thought about…with me…" Harry's voice grew so quiet that Ron couldn't quite hear.

"Er…Sorry, I don't understand what you're trying to say." Ron apologized.  
Harry's face grew redder,

"Ron, um…have you thought about…you know, sex?"  
Now Ron's face was just as red as Harry's. He gave a small cough.

"M-maybe a bit." He confessed.

Neither of them had really brought it up. They were a couple, but, if they were being completely honest with themselves, they'd been a bit afraid.

"I sort of wanted to ask you about that." Harry swallowed hard, "Er…yeah…I've been a bit worried about that. I mean, I keep thinking you'll just decide this is all some big mistake and leave me."  
"I'm worried about the same thing." Ron confessed, "I really love you, Harry. Really. I'll prove it to you however you want. I'm crazy for you. So…er, did you want to…"

"The Dursleys aren't home right now." Harry said quietly, "We'd have to sneak in though, since the house is still being watched. But…I was going to ask you at some point. I didn't really think it would be today, but…"  
"I don't want to pressure you." Ron said quickly.

He was worried Harry was just asking because he'd told him about his leaving for the order…

"It's alright." Harry said, "You're not pressuring me. I'm the one that brought it up, after all…"  
They were both silent, both nervous.

"Okay." Ron said, "Let's do it."  
Harry's eyes widened slightly, he shook a little, but it was partially from anticipation.

It was normal to be curious…right?


	7. Chapter 7

**And yet another chapter…I know I'm coming out with these quickly. Maybe I should save some of these for later, but…After all these years, it's kind of nice to post this stuff.**

**There's something therapeutic about it.**

**Eh. Anyways, disclaimer. I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

**I do own Miss Rose, I guess but that's about it.**

Miss Rose was looking over her student's work critically. Harry shifted nervously, face slightly flushed. He and Ron had spent most of the day up in his room. He felt a little embarrassed, worried that maybe people might somehow know that he'd had sex.

It had been his first time and…it hadn't been amazing exactly. They'd struggled at first, they didn't really know how two boys were supposed to…well, do it. Not right away. But instinct had taken over and they'd soon figured things out. Sort of. He kind of wanted to try again. He wanted to learn more and get better.

"Mister Potter."  
Harry straightened his back.

"I believe I told you to do page five as well." She looked over her cat-eyed glasses.

"I…sorry." Harry said quickly, "A friend stopped by from school and we wound up spending a lot of time together and…I didn't have time to finish. I'm really sorry."  
Miss Rose looked over his face, her stern expression appeared to shift.

"You aren't like the rumors say, Mister Potter."  
Harry tensed a bit,

"I…I don't think I am, ma'am." He said.

Miss Rose paused,

"Most students wouldn't be capable of doing all that work. It's a heavy load. To be completely honest, I was hoping to scare you away. You knew that, didn't you?"  
"N-not really." Harry said, "I mean, I got the sense you didn't like me much. But it's okay, it's not your fault or anything. I mean…people just don't like me. There's nothing I can do about it."

Miss Rose furrowed her brow, now appearing a bit worried,

"And why don't they like you?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders,

"They just don't."

Miss Rose took a seat on her piano bench, she crossed one leg over the other.

"Does your aunt know you're here, Harry?"  
Harry tensed again.

"Please don't tell her."  
"Why shouldn't I?" Miss Rose raised an eyebrow.

"Because…she'd take my violin away…If you can keep it a secret…just for a few more weeks, my friend will pick me up for boarding school and I can let him hold onto it." A plan formed in Harry's mind, trying to figure out a good way of hiding his violin and fortune from his aunt and uncle somehow.

"I want to learn…" Harry pleaded, "Just a few more weeks…please."  
Miss Rose now looked very concerned,

"Harry…why don't you sit down?" She suggested.

Seeing little choice, Harry sat down in one of the chairs across from her. Miss Rose was silent a while,

"Your mother wanted you to learn an instrument, is that right?"  
"Yes, Miss." Harry said, wondering if maybe she'd cut him a break, "According to my godfather, apparently, she was a pianist."  
Miss Rose's eyebrows rose,

"A pianist? Is that right?" She paused, "Do you perhaps recall her name?"  
"Her name was Lily Potter." Harry said, "Well, I guess her maiden name was Evens."  
"Evens?" Miss Rose looked surprised.

"Miss Rose? You knew her?" Harry wondered, a bit surprised by the reaction.

"One moment, Harry. I might have something…" She got up from her spot on the piano bench and made her way towards the shelves to the far left of the sitting room. She pulled out a book and took out over to Harry. She flipped through the pages until…  
"That's my mum!" Harry exclaimed with awe at the red-headed girl sitting at a piano bench.

She looked like she was his age…

She was smiling as she played on a stage.

"Lily Evens…she was a great pianist, Harry." Miss Rose said, "And she would certainly never marry a drunk! She was one of the most talented pianists of her age. To think she's dead…I heard she married a wealthy man…"  
"Um, yes." Harry paused, "My dad, he was…well, he was pretty well off. But mum was really that good?"  
"She was incredible!" Miss Rose insisted, "And it seems you inherited her talent."  
"Me?" Harry wondered, "But…I'm not very good at all. I mean…"  
"You are good." Miss Rose insisted, "And I'm sorry that I tried to drive you away." She paused, looking over Harry's face. If all she'd heard about his parents was false, then what about him? What about the rumors she'd heard of him?  
"Where do you go to school, Harry?" She decided to ask him.

"Er, well…I go to…" he couldn't say Saint Brutis, surely. "Hogwarts." He murmured.

"Sorry?" Miss Rose frowned.

"It's a school. It has a weird sounding name, I know." Harry shifted on the spot, "It's a boarding school for gifted kids."  
"Oh?" Miss Rose's eyebrows rose up once again.

So then, Harry was actually a genius. But then, where had those horrible rumors about him come from?

She thought back to the fear on his face upon mention of his aunt. Could that horrible woman have…

Miss Rose straightened,  
"I will keep teaching you, Harry. You have my word!"  
Harry gave her a confused and slightly startled look.

"Now, I'm going to push you a bit more than most of my students, but I promise, it's because I believe you need to be pushed. You have talent and I will nurture it! I fully expect you back here next year, young man."  
"Um, yes, ma'am." Harry said, completely bewildered.

What just happened?

Ron didn't come the next day. But that was okay. Harry knew there was a possibility he'd be unable to get away.

He didn't arrive the day after that either, nor the day after.

But, at the end of the week, he did arrive. It was later in the evening, around seven. His face was red and he looked out of breath.

"Hey, Harr." Ron said with an awkward smile, "I made it."  
Harry smiled at him,

"I knew you would." He got up from his spot on the picknick table and quickly hugged him.

Ron wrapped his arms around Harry in turn before they were forced to pull away.

"Thank you for coming." Harry finally said.

"I tried coming sooner." Ron said, "But…my mum's been asking me to clean up he headquarters. It's Sirius's family home and it's been abandoned for years. It's basically falling apart. Since she's focused on me doing stuff, well…she's probably going to notice…"  
"You're not going to get into trouble, are you?" Harry asked him concernedly.

"Maybe…but any trouble I get in will be worth it." Ron grinned at him proudly.

Harry raised an eyebrow,

"The Dursleys are home right now so, I hope you weren't just saying that to get me out of my pants again."  
Ron's face turned just about as red as his hair,

"Of course, not!" he shouted.

Harry snorted,

"Ron, I'm just messing with you." He snickered.

"Harry…" Ron gave a small cough, a bit embarrassed by his teasing.

"We could go for a walk though." Harry suggested.

Ron let out a sigh,

"Alright, but no more teasing."  
"No promises."

They walked a while as Ron talked about the order and what he'd learned.

"They're basically keeping me in the dark." Ron sighed, "Hermione and my brothers and sister too. Well, obviously, Bill's working for them now, so is Charlie so they know what's going on. Percy has basically said that he's disowned us and has sided with the ministry. Whenever he's brought up, mum bursts into tears."  
Harry looked concerned,

"How are you holding up?"  
"Alright." Ron sighed, "It's kind of isolated there, but at least there's people I like there. I don't know how you survive the Dursleys, Harr."  
Harry shrugged,

"I'm only sleeping there right now. I study violin every day and do some math, pop by the library and, well, you get it. Miss Rose has warmed up to me a lot."  
"Told you." Ron said with a smug smile, "No one can resist your charms."  
Harry gave him a playful slap on the arm.

"I promise I'll find out what I can." Ron told him.  
"Yeah…" Harry trailed off.  
"What?" Ron said suspiciously, "I know that look. That's the, 'something's not quite right look.'"  
"I don't…" Harry sighed, "Alright, fine. I've been thinking, you know? Why would Voldemort try to kill me at all?"  
Ron furrowed his brow, wondering what he was getting at.

"He killed my mum and dad, but if he was just after them, then why cast a killing curse on me? Furthermore, he asked my mum to step aside. He didn't want her, he wanted me. Why?"  
Ron's eyebrows rose, he appeared thoughtful,

"You're right." He realized, "That doesn't make sense…he must have thought you were a threat…but why would he…"  
The two of them were silent a while.

"It all comes back to that night again." Harry bit the nail of his thumb as he thought once again on this.

"What if…what if we looked at this at a different angle?" Ron suggested, "What if it wasn't about you being a threat then, what if it was about you becoming a threat later. I mean, it's not like you could have fought back against him, right? Even Voldemort knew that, that's why he came after you at the time, when it was safest for him."  
"I'm not sure I understand." Harry confessed.

"Well, it's a bit rare," Ron said, "But, we are in divination class after all."  
"You're saying…someone…" Harry trailed off.

"You said in third year that Professor Trelawney made a prophecy, right?" Ron remembered.

Harry's eyes widened,

"And Dumbledore said she made one before!"  
"One that Voldemort heard." Ron reasoned out.

"Ron, that's brilliant!" Harry exclaimed.

Ron appeared proud,

"Thanks, but really, you figured out most of it…" he shook his head, "If that's the case…I guess…Dumbledore would know about it? That might be why he keeps Trelawney around. Make sure Voldemort doesn't get his hands on her."  
Harry nodded. It was all starting to fall into place.

"Ron?" Harry stopped.  
"Yeah?" Ron asked him, stopping as well.

"It's gotten…cold." Harry could see his breath.

It was still summer. The middle of summer and…It was like the happiness was being drained from the air.

Ron drew a sharp breath,

"Your relatives…there are wards around their house, right?"  
"R-right."

"We need to run." Ron grabbed him by the hand.

They started their sprint, only to see a black cloaked being appear from the left up ahead. It was fast. Faster than a normal human.

Ron let out a curse and then dragged Harry to the right.

Harry got out his wand.

"Don't use magic!" Ron warned him suddenly.

Harry grimaced, then put his wand back, but his hand was ready to reach for it, just in case.

"They might try getting you for underaged magical use." Ron said quickly, "I'm not sure my testimony would be enough and…and if they found out we were together…"  
Harry's eyes widened,

"So…you're saying…all we need are witnesses…right?"  
Ron's eyebrows rose upwards,

"Muggles won't be able to see them, Harr."  
"Who said anything about muggles?" A sudden idea appeared in his head.

"Ron!" Harry shouted as Ron, unfortunately, tripped over the uneven pavement.

He stopped, and that may have been a fatal error. On instinct, he jumped out in front of Ron just as the dementors closed in.

He felt frozen.

He was far away, brought back to a time before Ron…thrown into the darkness of his cupboard, and the coldness of the Hogwarts lake as the merpeople screamed.

"Harry? Harry!" Ron shouted as the dementor closed in on them.

Harry let out a scream, although…he heard someone else screaming along with him. A black wraith. Pain exploded in his head.

"Ron! Knight Bus!" Harry choked out painfully.

Ron's eyes widened with realization. He raised his wand in the air and suddenly…the Knight Bus appeared.

"Brilliant." Ron whispered.

"Bloody hell!" Stan shouted at the scene unfolding in front of him.

_Happy thoughts, happy thoughts…_Harry chanted.

Ron's hand pulled Harry away from the dementor who's lips had bushed up against his forehead (as odd as that was), pulling him back and to his senses.

"E-expecto…Expecto Patronum!" Harry shouted as a stag leaped from his wand.  
Ron managed to half drag Harry onto the bus.

"Drive." Ron said desperately.

"What in the bloody hell are two dementors doing in your neighbourhood, lad?" Stan looked at Harry with fear.

"S-someone just tried to kill me." Harry said shakily.

"Harry…that was brilliant." Ron said.

"Harry?" Stan repeated, then saw the mark on Harry's forehead, "Oh…"  
The people on the Knight Bus were looking rattled beyond words.

"Er, right…" Harry said, "Sorry about that." He reached into his pocket to fish out some money, but Stan stopped him.

"It's alright. This one's on me, lad." Stan told him, "I'll take us to the aurors."

Nearly thirty minutes later, the aurors were taking statements from the people on the Knight Bus. All of which, including Harry and Ron were sitting in the auror headquarters.

"Ron!" Mrs. Weasley went running towards her son. She pulled him into a big hug, "Oh, and Harry. Oh, Merlin, how are you boys? Did you have some chocolate?"  
"The aurors were handing it out." Ron reassured her, "We're fine, just a bit rattled."

Molly Weasley pulled away from her son,

"And just what did you think you were doing? Running away like that? Do you realize how worried I was?"

"Ron saved my life, Mrs. Weasley." Harry said firmly, "If he hadn't been there, I would have been dead."  
Ron's face reddened,

"What are you talking about? You're the one who…"

Harry smiled and interrupted him,

"No need to be modest. You were the one who said we needed some witnesses, didn't you?"  
Well, yes, but Harry was definitely twisting it…

"Ron has always been clever when it comes to things like that."  
Mrs. Weasley furrowed her brow, still upset,

"You shouldn't have run away without telling anyone. And…"  
"I couldn't write to Harry." Ron shrugged his shoulders, "I had to reach him somehow. Muggle mail is too slow. My next strategy was phone calls, I suppose."  
"Not a bad strategy." Harry agreed, "That's a chess prodigy for you."

"But I needed to know what the schedule of his relatives was like." Ron continued, "I decided it was safer…and more fun to just go there myself."  
"Don't you realize how reckless that was?" his mother looked at him wish shock. She'd never really had any problems with Ron before. This was the first time he'd actively rebelled against her like this.

"Any punishment would still be worth it." Ron said, "I don't abandon my friends, no matter what other people say. You can do whatever you want to me. I'll never regret it, no matter how hard you try to make me."

It was like he was daring her to make him regret it. Like he was daring her to punish him.

She didn't know how to respond.

"Where are your glasses, Harry?" Mrs. Weasley asked him instead.

"Hm? Oh, I'm wearing contacts." Harry answered her.

"What?" Mrs. Weasley said, not knowing what that was.

"It's a muggle invention. Basically, they're lenses that go into the eye. So, I can see without glasses, until I take them out that is."  
A muggle invention? A lens that went into the eye?

"Harry."  
Harry looked up to see Remus approaching them.

"Hey, Remus." He greeted him, "Are you taking me to the order now?"

"I am." Remus said, "How did you know about the order?"  
"Ron told me."

"Way to throw me under the bus." Ron sighed.

Harry shot him a teasing smile,

"You're right, you still deserve proper thanks…maybe later."

Ron felt his face heat up, but he quickly tried to hide it. How could Harry just say stuff like that in public anyways?

"Did you get my trunk under the stairs?" Harry asked Remus, "I'm assuming you got all my things."

"We got everything." Remus assured him, "I packed up your clothes as well…I noticed a violin case in your trunk. Do you play?"  
"A bit." Harry said with a shrug.

He fully intended to be vague with his answers.

Because the fact was, he hardly thought that anyone other than Ron was actually interested in him as a person outside of being 'the boy-who-lived.'

He could feel Ron's eyes on him.

"I just want to sleep." Harry finally said.

"You've had a hard day." Ron said sympathetically. He looked over at Remus, "How we getting back? Apparition?"  
"Yes." Remus said, "We'll have to get outside first, of course."  
"Of course." Ron repeated.


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, so there is some more implied sex. Still not sure if the rating should change or not. If anyone thinks it should change, just comment it, I guess?  
Another chapter in…and I still don't own Harry Potter.**

Apparition, as Harry soon found, was less than comfortable. The world warped around him like a kaleidoscope…only it felt more like he was being squeezed through a tube. It really was quite disorienting. Ron seemed somewhat used to it. Harry, on the other hand, nearly threw up.

"Read this, Harry." Remus handed him a piece of parchment.

_The Order of the Phoenix can be found at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place_

Ron had said that it was under fidelius, but seeing the charm in front of him cause an entire house to appear was something else entirely.

It was like, for a moment, he'd seen a world where the house didn't exist, and suddenly, two of the houses had moved aside revealing a world in which it did exist.

It was a peculiar sight.

Harry followed them inside, entering the decrepit house. It was one of the most run-down places he'd ever seen. Like a stereotypical muggle haunted house, but worse.

Although, in all fairness, most of the houses on the street were like that in this neighbourhood.

The interior was no better. The ceiling was full of cobwebs, the dust-covered floors were splintery and creaky, and it nearly seemed unlivable overall.

"You two head upstairs for now." Mrs. Weasley said, she gave Ron a look that said she was still cross, "I'll be deciding your punishment tomorrow."  
Ron shrugged.

He was already being forced to clean up the place. If he was punished, it might take away from the task of cleaning.

"Remus, there's a meeting going on right now."  
"Got it." Remus said, heading off, then paused, "Right, I put your things in the room upstairs. You're sharing with Ron. I think I got everything, but if there's something you're missing, just tell me."  
"Alright." Harry paused, "My glasses were on my side table…"  
"I got those." Remus assured him.

"Alright. Thank you." Harry said.

Remus gave him a nod before walking off towards his meeting.

"Shall we?" Harry asked Ron.

"I feel like we've just been set up." Ron snorted. The two were alone now and thus could laugh a bit at how things had turned out. "Not that I'm complaining." He said, starting to walk up the stairs, "Come on, I'll show you where our room is."  
"Alright." Harry followed him up the stairs.

One of the first doors he saw opened up and Hermione came rushing out.

"Harry!" She exclaimed, then pulled him into a big hug.

Right…would they be able to hide that they were a couple from Hermione? They spent almost every day together at Hogwarts. Surely, she'd notice something was up.

Would she accept it?

Hermione was an accepting person…mostly. She did sort of have a stiff view over what was 'proper' and what wasn't.

What if she found out about them and decided to tell one of the professors?

Harry knew he had trust issues. Maybe he was just overthinking it…He'd have to talk to Ron later.

"You aren't mad, are you?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"Nah, it's fine." Harry said, "I just didn't want to be alone…but Ron found a way to contact me, so I actually got to have a lot of fun."

"What?" Hermione looked surprised, then turned to Ron, "You found a way to contact him?"  
Ron shrugged, a mischievous grin on his face,

"Dumbledore only said we couldn't write him. He said nothing about using the Knight Bus to go down and seeing him, or using the muggle post…or phoning him."

Hermione's face reddened, embarrassed that she hadn't thought of that,

"Well…it was sort of implied…"  
"No, it wasn't." Ron grinned, "After all, what Death Eater is going to go riffling through a _muggle _means of communication? What Death Eater even knows how? As for the Knight Bus…well, I think that all turned out for the best, actually."  
"True." Harry nodded, "Ron saved my life."  
"What?" Hermione blinked.

"He summoned the Knight Bus when I was being attacked by dementors." Harry said, then paused, "Probably saved me from getting expelled if I did survive. The ministry's been trying to nail me for something. A 'fake' dementor attack would be just the excuse they needed to snap my wand."

"I'm sorry." Hermione said, "I should have been there."  
"You should have." Ron said with a frown.

"I'm really not angry." Harry insisted, then shot Ron a look before his attention went back to Hermione, "I was at first, but I'm not anymore. You don't like breaking the rules, and Ron is…perfectly fine with breaking whatever rules he has to if he wants something bad enough. I don't think either of those qualities are a bad thing…although I do admit that I admire that quality in Ron a bit more."

Ron felt his heart flutter a bit.

Hermione's face reddened,

"I admire it too. I probably should have used my head a bit more. I'm really sorry, Harry. I feel really guilty about this."  
"It's okay. I forgive you." Harry assured her, "Hope you don't mind me leaving for bed a bit early. I'm a bit tired…you know, what with the whole near-death experience and all."  
"Now?" Hermione wondered, "Supper hasn't been served yet…"  
Harry let out a sigh,

"Guess I am a bit hungry…alright. I'll eat first."  
"How about I show you our room?" Ron suggested.

"Right." Harry said, "That comes first. Lead the way, Ron."

Ron started walking towards their room. Hermione stayed there, looking torn over something.

Ron opened the door to their room and had Harry enter first before following behind him.

Immediately, Ron grabbed Harry and pressed him up against the wall, surprising him.

"Ron?" Harry wondered.

"You scared me." Ron whispered.

"Scared…"  
"When the dementors attacked…"

Harry could feel his breath on his face. His blue eyes penetrated him to his core. He really looked scared.

"When I heard you scream, I thought you were going to die this time. I thought… 'this is it.' I felt like my heart was going to break, you know."  
"Ron…" Harry's heart sped up considerably, "I'm sorry. It scared me too. When you tripped…" He moved a hand up to Ron's face, "I thought you were the one that was going to die and I couldn't help but blame myself."  
Ron placed a hand over Harry's.

"I really do have it bad for you." He sighed, "I keep thinking about that thing that came out of your scar."  
Harry subconsciously reached up to his scar upon mention of it. It felt a bit raw.

Ron moved off his shoulder, then brushed aside his bangs,

"Does it hurt?" He asked, eyes full of concern, "It's a bit red. Do you need something for the pain?"  
"It's not that bad." Harry answered honestly.

Ron stroked his cheek, then kissed him on the forehead, lips brushing up against his scar,

"I wonder if somehow your connection with Voldemort was severed. I guess things aren't usually that easy, still…"

Harry hummed, thinking on Ron's words,

"That wraith…when my parents died, Voldemort turned into a wraith like that too. When Quirrell died…there isn't more than one Voldemort, right?"

"Merlin, I hope not." Ron frowned, "But your connection to Voldemort…"  
"Ginny was also possessed by him, remember?" Harry reminded him, "In the Chamber of Secrets. He claimed to be nothing but a memory, but what if he was like the thing in my scar?"  
There was a long silence as they both pondered on this.

"Ron…do you think it's possible to split a soul?"

Ron shuddered,

"That's a dark topic, Harr. I'm not really sure…Even if there was, what would be the point?"  
"Don't know." Harry frowned, "I guess he'd have to have a good reason to do something like that."

Ron sighed,

"We're going to have to do a bunch of research again, aren't we?"  
"Yup." Harry said, "You never know, maybe we'll discover something that will help us beat him. This could be the key."  
"Yeah, but the key to what?" Ron murmured.

They heard footsteps approaching from down the hall and immediately moved away from each other.

There was a knock on the door before it opened up. It was Mrs. Weasley.

"Ron, Harry, the order meeting is over. Supper is ready, if you want to come downstairs."  
"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley." Harry thanked her.

The two of them walked into the outside hall and made their way down the stairs. Hermione, Fred, George and Ginny were waiting at the bottom of the staircase.

"Harry, if you could just tip-toe across the hall here…" Mrs. Weasley began, only to be interrupted by a resounding "CRASH!"

"Tonks!" Mrs. Weasley shouted.

"Sorry!" a girl with bubble gum pink hair apologised, "It's the stupid umbrella stand. That's the second time I…"  
Suddenly, the curtains over the staircase opened up. For a moment, Harry thought he was looking through a window, if nothing but for the details on the old woman he was seeing. Only to realize a moment later that it was a painting.

She seemed to be a rather unpleasant looking woman with yellow, somewhat translucent skin and wrinkles around her mouth that suggested a person that often frowned.

Her voice was equally unpleasant and she broke into shrieks the moment the curtains were drawn.

"Mudbloods! Freaks! Spawn of filth and vileness! Begone from the house of my forefathers!" she shouted several other profanities before Mrs. Weasley quickly tried pulling the curtains back.

"Shut up!" the door to the living room opened revealing a dishevelled looking man with long, black hair, "Shut up, you horrible woman!"

"You!" The portrait's eyes gleamed with cruelty that reminded Harry vaguely of his aunt Petunia.

Harry made his way over to the portrait and tried to close the curtains. He was pretty strong. Ron helped him after his mother had given up on the same task, taking to trying to calm down the other portraits which she had woken up.

Finally, the two of them got it closed.

Harry let out a sigh of relief. That had been more difficult than he thought it would be.

"And I thought my relatives were bad." Harry grimaced.

"They are bad." Ron said dryly, shooting Harry a look.

Harry returned the look with a knowing one of his own. He knew what Ron was trying to say.

Ron looked away.

"Yeah, that's my dear mother." Sirius grimaced.

"Have you thought of, I don't know, taking that thing down?" Harry asked him.

"We've tried." Sirius defended, "She must have put a permanent sticking charm on there or something…"  
Well, that sucked.

"It's just this way, through the kitchen." Mrs. Weasley said, finally regaining herself after silencing some of the portraits.

"So…you grew up here?" Harry asked Sirius, "I hope it wasn't this dusty back then."  
Sirius's lips twitched, he laughed a little,

"No, it wasn't nearly as dusty." He said, "The house elf, Kreacher actually liked my family. He doesn't like me though."  
"Is he around here?" Harry wondered.

"Probably." Sirius said.

It became apparent that this wasn't a topic he wanted to discuss, however.

"Here, I want to show you something." Sirius said.

Harry followed him into a room behind the stairs. It was quite large, and quite empty too. There was a large tapestry handing off the wall.

"Is that…like a family tree or something?" He guessed.

He'd been asked to make one of those for an art class once. But Petunia had refused to share anything about his parents leaving him with a blank project and an F.

It was one of his more depressing memories. Yet, somehow, it didn't feel so bad anymore. Not since Ron…

"Yup. The Black family tree." Sirius dipped his chin, eyes trailing on it.  
It was a tattered tapestry with ugly burn marks in places. At the very bottom was an ugly burn mark too.

"Is that where you're supposed to be?" Harry wondered, then noted there was someone beside the burn mark.

"Yeah. Dear mummy disinherited me." Sirius scowled, "When I was sixteen I ran away from home. My uncle gave me a bit of money and, well, he was burned off the tree as well for helping me."  
"You had a brother?" Harry observed.

_Regulus Black_

He hadn't ever heard of Sirius talk about a brother before.

"I sometimes wonder, if mum and dad had lived, if I might have had any siblings."  
Sirius hummed,

"Well…maybe. They really wanted to have a baby and when you came along, well, I think that was the happiest I'd ever seen James and Lily ever. I don't think I ever asked them if they planned on having another."

"Oh, right." Harry reached into his pocket. He thought a situation like this might come up at some point, "I got your letter." He pulled it out and Sirius's eyebrows rose.

"I should have known." Sirius said, "I thought your friend's request was odd, and him writing out of the blue like that…So it was you that wanted to know all that stuff."  
"I didn't ask Ron for anything." Harry denied, "He just…does stuff like that."

He wondered if maybe that might be considered romantic. Harry felt his face heat up a little at that, but he quickly tried to think of something else so as not to give himself away.

"Good friend you have." Sirius said approvingly, "Here we thought he only visited you once."  
"No…" Harry felt his lips twitch upwards fondly, "Ron's really clever. Hermione might be book smart but Ron's…well, he's really something else. He might not look it, but he's actually a chess prodigy. His mind works differently from everyone elses. He can plan out a strategy to get whatever he wants. The difference between him and Fred and George is that he just doesn't get caught."  
Harry's eyes dimmed a bit,

"I remember, we were hanging out once and got attacked by a Death Eater. Ron took him out single handily. Without magic."

"Without magic?" Sirius frowned, "What did he use then?"  
Harry chuckled,

"You'll have to ask him yourself. Anyways, I heard there was food?"

"Oh no, you're not getting out of this so easy." Sirius said suspiciously, "What were you two doing all this summer?"

"Sneaking away from the order members, shopping, sudoku puzzles, and some stuff best up left unsaid." Harry said mischievously.

He wondered since when he'd started towing the line.

Should he tell Sirius?

No, Harry thought. Not now. Not when he could still rat them out. Or worse…

Besides, if they did tell someone, he'd have to, at the very least, consult Ron first.

"So…how about some food? I'm hungry." Harry decided.

Sirius furrowed his brow, obviously still wanting to say something, but his hunger seemed to override his curiosity and the two of them made their way back into the hall and on through the kitchen into the dinning room.

"Harry! Good to see you!" Mister Weasley greeted him, then shook his hand vigorously.

"Journey alright, Harry?" Bill Weasley asked. Harry only vaguely remembered him as he'd only met him the one time, "Mad-Eye didn't take you via Greenland?"

"He tried." Tonks grumbled.

"Yeah…I won't be asking for directions from him anytime soon." Harry joked. He received a few muffled snickers from Fred and George.

Tonks tripped, knocking over a candle onto one of the last pieces of parchment,

"Oh no! Sorry!"

"It's alright, dear." Mrs. Weasley said, in a way that suggested this wasn't the first time she had to clean up one of her messes. With a wave of her wand, the flame went out.

She swept over to the ancient cabinet pressed up against the wall, perpendicular to the table, to unload some dinner plates for everyone.

When the food was all done, Fred and George took over carrying things to the table.

"Fred – George – NO! JUST CARRY THEM!"

The two of them had enchanted the cauldron of stew, flagon of butter beer, cutting board and knife, only to have them fly towards the table. The flagon of butter beer crashed to the floor and the stew nearly met the same fate if not for Bill quickly using his own dinner plate as a stopper.

The bread knife landed only an inch away from Sirius's hand. Sirius let out a yelp, moving his hand away fast and staring at the knife now embedded in the table.

Fred and George were looking embarrassed. Their mother was scolding them, telling them that they ought to learn a lesson from this, because they'd gotten someone hurt with their antics.

When they tried apologising to Sirius, they found him laughing. Soon they were joining in on the laughter as well, much to their mother's displeasure.

It was quite late in the evening that all the food had been finished off. They were mostly lounging with the desert platter still out.

Mrs. Weasley let out a yawn,

"Time for bed I think."

"Not just yet, Molly." Sirius said, causing her to pause. He looked over at Harry, "You know, I'm surprised at you. As soon as you arrived, I thought you would questioning people about what Voldemort's up to."  
Harry was silent a while, contemplating on how he ought to handle this.

"Ron told me everything he knows already." He shrugged, "Since you're refusing to tell him, I doubt I'd have a higher success rate. He did say Voldemort was laying low though, probably waiting for his enemies to take themselves out."

Hermione looked at Ron with surprise,

"You figured this out?"  
Ron shrugged his shoulders,

"It's basic strategy. Minimal amount of movement for the maximum result. He's likely working on recruitment right now."  
Bill's eyebrows had risen as he regarded his younger brother curiously,

"You did always have a knack for strategy." He recalled, obviously not having thought that Ron's mind could actually be put to use in this case.

Ron smiled sheepishly.

"He's brilliant." Harry added in with a smile in his boyfriend's direction, causing Ron's face to redden a bit.

"Outside of that," Harry continued, "I'm assuming you guys are focusing more on the bigger groups. Like the giants and the werewolves, maybe the vampires." He frowned, recalling something, "I did have a few dreams this summer…He seemed to be trying to break into someplace. I think he might be after an object or artifact. I don't know what it might be though."  
Sirius blinked in surprise,

"Yes, that's right…That's really impressive, Harry. You and Ron figured that out all on your own?"

Harry nodded his head,

"It's not too difficult to put together. Is there something you wanted to add on?"

"Is there something _you_ might want to add on?" Remus interrupted, regarding Harry with some caution, "Do you have any idea as to what you-know-who might be after, Harry?"  
"I have a few theories." Harry dipped his chin, "My first instinct tells me it's a weapon of some kind. But…"  
"But?" Remus inquired, now growing curious.

"Well, there is a possibility…" He looked over at Ron who shook his head in response, "Hm, never mind. The first option seems more likely."  
Remus looked at Harry suspiciously. He wasn't buying that Harry had simply dismissed the second option he'd been about to say as being silly.

"Harry, if you know something important, we're the ones that are supposed to handle it. Not you."  
Even Mad-Eye was staring at him hard.

"It's just a theory." Harry said, "And it doesn't even make all that much sense."  
That part was true.

"I'm probably just overthinking things."  
"We'll be the judge of that." Remus insisted.

Harry looked at Ron who gave a grimace then a sigh.

"It's possible he's after something he created himself." Ron decided to say instead, drawing attention back over to him, "It's a theory that Harry developed. But if it is true, then the less amount of people know, the better. Neither of us really know what to make of it, only that Voldemort created these objects that hold some sort of importance. We don't know what these objects are meant for. They might be weapons but they might also be something else."  
"Objects, plural?" Sirius frowned.  
This was the first time any of the order members were hearing about something like this.

Ron and Harry shared another significant look.

"We think that Voldemort might have split his soul and placed those pieces into different objects. We don't know what his purpose was in doing this, we just know that it's likely that was what he did."  
"Horcruxes?" Bill Weasley said, eyes wide.

"Horcruxes?" Remus repeated, the term was unfamiliar to him.

"What's that?" Mad-Eye's eyes narrowed at the Oldest Weasley son.

"It's…dark magic." Bill said, "The darkest of dark magic. But it would certainly explain things." He bit his lower lip, "I wonder if Dumbledore knows about this…This could be bad. Really bad."  
"What do they do?" Sirius asked him.

"They keep someone alive. Barely." Bill grimaced, "Even if their body is destroyed, their soul will be tethered to life. The fragments act as anchors, see." He looked between Ron and Harry, "How long have you two suspected this?"  
"Not very long." Harry admitted, "But the diary back in our second year that Ginny had seemed to be like that, and further, there was something else we came across that was similar. When Quirrell was possessed too. Ron and I thought it was strange. There couldn't be more than one Voldemort, right? So…I thought, what if he had divided himself?"  
Bill was pale as he considered the implications.

Mrs. Weasley stood up, face white,

"All of you. Bed. Now." She ordered.

They had seen Mrs. Weasley wear many expressions before, but a fearful, shaking one was not something anyone wanted to face.

Harry got up first, eyes meeting Ron's before the two of them headed up the stairs, making the first move.

Hermione followed after them, then Ginny and Fred and George. The last two left with far more reluctance.

Once they were at the top of the staircase, it was time for the interrogation to begin.

"How did you two figure all that out?" Hermione frowned, arms crossing over her chest.

Ron shrugged his shoulders,

"It was Harry who noticed the soul fragment thing. He's also been having dreams of Voldemort all summer. Well, until the dementors attacked. This wraith thing of Voldemort came out of his scar. We think…it's possible that when Voldemort attacked Harry's parents that he left a little bit of himself in his scar during the attack."  
"It might not have been on purpose." Harry continued, "Otherwise Voldemort likely wouldn't be trying to kill me."  
Hermione's eyebrows rose slightly.

"As for what Voldemort's been doing…it's just basic strategy." Ron shrugged his shoulders, "Anyone could figure it out given enough time."  
Harry shot Ron an amused look,

"No, I'm pretty sure that only you could figure it out given enough time…and the proper inspiration."

Ron felt his face redden a bit. Harry looked over at Hermione,

"Ron's actually smarter than he pretends to be. You know how he's really good at chess and no one in Gryffindor can beat him? He actually entered himself in a chess tournament over the summer. Won the whole thing, and got a bit of money out of it too."  
"Harry!" Ron tried to get him to stop, face growing redder with embarrassment.

"Who would have thought he was so humble?" Harry teased.

Ron stuck out his tongue childishly at him, not really having any other response he could come up with.

Harry laughed,

"It's true. Is that what you wanted to know, 'Mione?" Harry looked back over at the bushy-haired girl.

"I…guess." Hermione looked uncertain, "I knew Ron was good at chess but…that's a bit surprising." She confessed.

Ron snorted,

"You think that's surprising? Just wait until you learn of Harry's talent."

Harry elbowed him in the ribs.

"Ow!"  
"That's a secret, Ron." Harry shot him a warning look.

"Won't be for long." Ron pouted, "What with the letter you sent."  
Harry let out a sigh,

"I guess. Still…I think it will be funnier to see Hermione's face later when she realizes…"  
"What exactly are you two talking about?" Hermione wanted to know.

"You're right." Ron said to Harry, then to Hermione, "Nothing you should concern yourself with."  
Hermione shot him a doubtful look. Ron smiled innocently in response.

"Well, you heard the lady. Time for bed." Harry gave a yawn and stretch for show.

"You two are hiding something." Hermione accused.

Ron and Harry tensed a bit.

Hermione let out a sigh,

"Just…tell me when you're ready, okay? I know I messed up a bit. I probably should have found a way to communicate with you too Harry, like Ron did. Sometimes…I just accept things when people tell me that things are a certain way. I know that's bad. I need to work on that. But…if you want me to keep a secret, whatever it is, I will."  
Harry felt himself relax a bit,

"Thanks, 'Mione. And I will tell you. Promise." His eyes traveled to Ginny a moment, "Just…maybe when we're alone. And when I'm ready."  
Hermione nodded acceptingly,

"Alright. Goodnight, you two. I might be putting up a brave face, but I actually am tired."  
"Night, 'Mione." Harry said and Ron echoed his words.

Once the girls had retreated to their own room, Harry and Ron returned to their own.

Harry let out a sigh, closing the door, then taking off his shirt only for Ron to hug him from behind and kiss his neck.

Harry felt his face heat up.

"Just how are we going to keep this a secret if you can't keep your hands to yourself?"  
"I thought I held back rather well back there." Ron pouted, then gave his neck another kiss, "Besides…we have this whole room to ourselves, right? I want to sleep with you." He unbuttoned the front of Harry's pants.

Harry turned and captured Ron's lips with his own, then helped him take off his shirt. Because he couldn't resist either.


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, so…a lot of people are probably wondering about Ron's and Harry's sexuality at this point? Remember I wrote this a while ago. But I did write in a little explanation. I switched it around to this chapter because I thought it made more sense to have it in here now rather than later.**

**Harry and Ron are both trying to figure out their own sexuality. They're attracted to each other, but they're also attracted to girls.**

**I don't remember what I was thinking at the time, but Ron is going to be doing a bit of research and they'll have an actual conversation about this.**

**I never really liked the stories where a character had to be gay or straight.**

Harry woke up first the next morning, Ron's arms were wrapped around him, their bare legs tangled up. Ron started to stir, eyes fluttering open and Harry leaned in, giving him a kiss,

"Morning." He whispered.

"Morning." Ron said back, holding onto him just a little bit tighter, "Harry…"  
"Hm?" Harry met his eyes.

Ron looked scared all of a sudden,

"I want to stay with you."

"I'm here, aren't I?" Harry asked him, "What's wrong?"  
"I…" Ron trailed off, "I really…want to stay with you. I want to have a future with you."  
Harry had wondered when this might come up. It was a subject they'd been avoiding for a while. The two of them had fallen in love with each other. That was an undeniable fact.

They'd never be accepted in Magical Britain though. Never.

"Maybe we can go somewhere else someday." Harry whispered to him, "Somewhere far away…"

"We could go to France." Ron said, "Or maybe Canada."

Harry hummed,  
"Guess we'll have to do some research." Harry decided, "France isn't too far away, and didn't you say Bill's girlfriend was from there? We might be able to better build some connections."  
"Alright." Ron agreed, "We'll go away together once this is all over."

Harry started moving,

"We need to get dressed before people start coming to wake us up."

Ron looked disappointed, but had to agree with him regardless.

They were kind of cutting it close.

Harry got up first out of bed and grabbed some clothes to wear for the day, Ron followed, changing as well into something appropriate.

There was a knock on the door as Harry pulled his pants on.  
"We're changing." Harry called out.

"Oh, alright." Hermione's voice came from the other side, "Just wanted to make sure you were up. Everyone's waiting for you downstairs."

"Got it. Be down in a sec." Harry said, slipping on his shirt.

"Harry?" Ron said.

"Hm?"

"You have something on your face."

Ron suddenly gave him a kiss, then drew away,

"There…I got it." Ron said in a low voice causing Harry to shudder.

Harry gave his arm a slap, an annoyed look on his face, Ron smiled proudly.

"Come on." Harry said, a bit worried that Hermione had somehow heard the kiss or the slight seductive edge to Ron's voice.

They opened the door and joined Hermione in the hall. The bushy-haired girl was giving Ron a strange look.

Yup, she'd definitely heard something she shouldn't have.

Ron…didn't seem to notice.

Harry had forgotten how oblivious he could be sometimes.

After breakfast, they were all made to clean up Grimmauld place from top to bottom. It was a lot of work and there was a lot of dust.

Hermione then dragged them to the library during their break.

"We're already done our homework." Ron said.

Hermione froze, then looked at them as though they had both grown two heads each.  
"What? Done?"  
Harry nodded,

"We did it together before." Harry's lips twitched upwards and he started to laugh, "The look on your face was worth it."  
"So worth it." Ron said, then started laughing along with him.

Hermione huffed,

"Geeze…you two suck."  
"Well, you are always telling us to get our work done early." Harry said, "Speaking of work, Miss Rose…"  
"That lady never lets up." Ron gave Harry a dead-panned look, knowing that that lady must have given him something to do while he was at Hogwarts.  
Harry looked ill,

"There's no way I'll be able to finish. I really might as well move to Canada."  
"What are you talking about?" Hermione raised an eyebrow, wanting an explanation.

"Harry's music teacher." Ron explained, "Miss Rose. She's a scary woman. She seems to think that Harry's going to be the next great violinist."  
"Violin…you play violin?" Hermione looked at Harry with surprise.  
"Only a little." Harry said, "I only recently started. Miss Rose is really scary though. She gave me three workbooks that she expects me to complete by the end of the year…and two books of music that she expects me to be able to play as well. I'm never going to finish!"  
"Well then, you can get started on that since you've got nothing else to do." Hermione decided.

Harry looked over at Ron who smiled innocently,

"You're the one that brought her up."  
Yeah, but he hadn't expected Ron to pile on like that. Truth was, he didn't really want to keep secrets from Hermione. Ron didn't either. Maybe it was better revealing small truths like this one. Small truths that were surprising but wouldn't ultimately put either of them in too much danger.

"What exactly happened this summer with you two?" Hermione asked them worriedly.

Both Ron and Harry tensed slightly. They exchanged looks.

"That." Hermione said, "That right there. It's like the two of you have somehow gotten a lot closer. I made a mistake and I regret it. I mean, I really regret it because it feels like maybe…I mean, since you're so close now, maybe I'll just be cut right out. I mean, you were best friends before me and I only started tagging on after the troll…"  
"Hermione," Harry stopped her, "You weren't just 'tagging on.' You're brilliant. You've probably saved both our lives more times than either of could count. A lot of stuff happened this summer." Harry looked at Ron, then back at Hermione, "Ron came to me in the Knight Bus, but he didn't have enough money to keep seeing me. So, he entered chess tournaments to get a bit of cash. That's how we were able to keep seeing each other. He's really good. Um…"  
"I found out that Harry is actually a math prodigy." Ron continued, "When he was in elementary school, his teachers wanted to move him to university. But his relatives refused saying he was badly behaved and they wouldn't let him unless his behaviour improved. It wasn't true though."

"I confided in Ron that…" Harry looked off to the side, he let out a sigh and rolled up his sleeves revealing some purplish bruises. Vernon had been getting more violent near the end of the summer. He didn't know why. All he knew was that it had something to do with his aunt sulking. "My uncle would hurt me sometimes."  
Hermione's eyes widened and Harry flushed, then rolled his sleeves up.

"Well, it's not like there's anything that can be done about it. I was lucky in a way…or maybe just plain unlucky. Because if the abuse came out, it's possible some pureblood blood-purist would vie for custody of me and with many of them having Fudge in their pocket, well…yeah."  
"Then, I told Harry about feeling ignored at home." Ron admitted, "I wasn't abused like Harry or anything…but my mum doesn't really…care." He paused, "She doesn't know what my favourite foods are. She doesn't know my favourite color. Sometimes I run away, but she never notices when I do. Sometimes I'm gone for days…Because of that, I get jealous easy. I hate myself for having those weaknesses. Harry's been helping me work through that." Ron shifted, "We've just…sort of been helping each other through that stuff."  
"I had no idea." Hermione admitted, looking more than a little shaken by the revelation.

"We were both kind of aware of that. Sort of." Harry said.

"At least vaguely aware." Ron continued, "But this summer we actually talked about it. It just…it became too much. We both had some issues and we somehow managed to help each other."

"We never really talked about this stuff before." Harry said, "But…after what happened, I guess that…a wall was brought down or something. It's tough to explain." His hand brushed up against Ron's, then drew away.

"Anyways, I should start on my music homework." Harry finally said, deciding to break away from the topic of his and Ron's relationship.

"And I have no homework." Ron said smugly.

"Yeah yeah, rub it in." Harry said dryly, "Just keep in mind, I'll be remembering that later tonight."

Ron blinked, suddenly loosing his smugness.

"Sorry."

Harry shot him a sweet smile, although it was most definitely teasing,

"I'll be seeing you later."  
Hermione looked confused by the interaction, but decided to follow after Harry. They made their way to the library while Ron went off alone to do his own thing.

Harry made a stop back at their room first, pulling out his music book. He'd work on the theory first then move on to actually practicing later.

He and Hermione took a seat at a table in the library and started getting to work.

About an hour later, Hermione looked up to see Harry working away. He'd already completed several pages.

"How much homework did your music teacher give you?"  
"Three books." Harry said absently.  
Hermione's eyes widened,

"Three…" That was quite a lot…

"I'll just have to be methodical about it." Harry said, "Miss Rose is a bit of a task master. Especially when it comes to me for some reason." Harry paused, "I really like her. She's a good teacher and I think she really wants me to succeed. I never really had an adult that pushed me like that because they thought I could do good."  
Ah, right, Hermione thought, that sort of made sense.

She looked over at the theory Harry was working on. She couldn't understand even a bit of it.

It was rare that she didn't understand something.

Harry finished up his page, then started looking things over.

Ah, he'd made a mistake. He quickly erased the pencil marking and changed the answer. He flipped to the next page, reading over the information, the diagram, and then he started on the next section.

Ron came in to tell them that supper was ready.

Hermione noticed that Harry chose to walk just a little bit closer to Ron. It was slight, but it was the little gestures between them that made her feel like something had changed.

After supper, Harry started practicing his violin in his room. Ron leaned back on his bed, watching him play. He really was getting better, Ron thought to himself, enjoying the music.

Harry finally stopped, then gave a small yawn,

"I'm getting tired." He said, "Time for bed, I think." He put his violin back in his case and loosened his bow before putting it away as well.

Ron suddenly grabbed him by the waist and pulled him down.

Harry let out a small yelp as he fell on top of the red-head.

"Ron, I haven't even brushed my teeth yet." Harry smiled at him.

"Mm." Ron traced his hand over Harry's back.

Harry gave a small shudder, his face turned slightly pink. He lowered himself slightly and kissed Ron's lips. It quickly escalated into a full on make-out session. Harry's hand moved over to Ron's collarbone and down his chest.

Harry smiled, laughing a bit,

"I really should brush my teeth."

"You can do it later, right?" Ron started moving his hand under Harry's shirt.

"I suppose…it could wait…a while." Harry said between kisses.

"Harry." Ron moaned as he woke up.

"Mm."

"Wake up." Ron said, "They're gonna be up and knocking soon."  
"Mm." Harry rolled over and snuggled up against him, "But you're so warm…"  
Ron smiled,

"I'll give you a good morning kiss if you wake up."  
Harry's eyes opened and he moved up against Ron.

"I'm up."  
Ron gave him a kiss and Harry sat up in bed, he swung his legs over the side and started pulling clothes out of his trunk, pulling them on. Ron got up as well and did the same.

Ron approached Harry from behind and hugged him once they were both fully clothed.

"I am so in love with you, Harry Potter."

Harry felt his face heat up. He leaned into Ron's touch.

"I'm glad because I'm in love with you too."

They heard footsteps approaching from down the hall. Ron drew away, then sat down on his bed. Their door opened up.

"Time to – Oh, you're up." Mrs. Weasley said, surprised, "And all dressed too. Well, breakfast is downstairs."  
"We were just about to head down." Harry said with a slight smile.

"Alright." Mrs. Weasley said, "Just come down when you're ready."

She closed the door, leaving down the hall. Ron let out a sigh and hugged Harry from behind.  
"I still haven't brushed my teeth."

Ron grinned at that.

"Wipe that smirk off your face." Harry rolled his eyes at his boyfriend.

"Can't help it. I got the hot guy."  
Harry felt his face heat up.

"You know…I've been doing a bit of research." Ron kissed him on the cheek.

"Research?" Harry repeated absently, "You?"  
"Don't sound so surprised." Ron said indignantly.

"Sorry. It's just a little odd for you…"  
"About our relationship." Ron stopped him, "I mean…I thought it was odd…I know I'm attracted to girls…But I really want you too."  
"You're saying…is there some sort of magic involved or…"  
"No, not at all." Ron shook his head, "Even, I mean, even with love potions, if you aren't attracted to that person to begin with, it doesn't work at all. Even the strongest love potions don't work."  
"So, you looked that up too." Harry said, having wanted to see if maybe magic was involved somehow as well, but being a little too afraid to find an answer.  
"I just…" Ron trailed off, "I wanted to make sure my feelings were real and that yours were too."  
Harry nodded, honestly feeling relieved that Ron had done the research, even though he'd been quite afraid…

"When we were at the library before…I found a book on sexuality."

"Sexuality?" Harry repeated, face heating up, "Like…sex?"  
"Huh? Oh, no, I mean, not that." Ron said quickly, "I mean…like, preferences and stuff. I know I like girls…but I like you and, thinking on it, I guess guys are kind of hot too. I thought that was weird, you know? I mean, I always figured, you were gay or you weren't and I knew I liked you, so that must mean I was gay, right?"  
"Er…I guess?" Harry wondered, never really having thought of himself as gay before.

The term made him blush a bit. It was a bit embarrassing but only because…well, he'd heard his uncle and aunt use the term in a not so nice way a lot. Dudley too and a lot of Dudley's friends. People in elementary school…

He'd thought of this before. Those terms, and that hate had been aimed at someone like him. It made his insides turn and his heart speed up.

"Well," Ron interrupted his thoughts, "There's such a thing as bisexual."  
"What's that?" Harry asked him uncertainly.  
"It means an attraction to both genders." Ron explained, "You can find men and women attractive and that's…well, I guess it's normal?"  
Harry close his eyes as Ron pulled away from him.

"And I guess…you're like that too? Or not. You could be gay, or bi, or pan."  
"Pan?" Harry asked, confused.

"Yeah…I don't really get it, but the book described it as an attraction to all genders. Or, in some cases, an attraction to a person's mind first and then their body." Ron paused, "I don't really see the difference between that and bi, but I did only read the one book. There's probably more to it than that. They call it pansexual."  
"Well, now I want to learn more about this." Harry murmured, "I don't think I want to label myself with something before understanding it…" he trailed off, "I've heard of bisexual before…I think. Maybe in passing? I never really thought about it though."

Ron smiled, putting his arms around Harry's waist,

"You're so cute."  
Harry felt his face heat up,

"You're the cute one…" He murmured.

Ron kissed his nose, then his lips. They stilled for a moment, then finally drew away.

"We should go downstairs." Harry breathed.

If this continued, they'd never be leaving their room.

"Yeah." Ron said, his hand still resting on his waist.

Harry looked down and moved away from him. He made his way to the door, then smiled over his shoulder.

"It'll be okay." He said quietly.

"Of course, it will." Ron said.

**Yeah, so…Ron is pretty sure he's bisexual and Harry is questioning.**

**I've decided I like this pairing. I'm surprised it's not more popular. Harry and Ron have a lot in common. They're best friends. Ron was the most important person to Harry, as we discovered during the fourth novel. And Harry gets together with Ginny. Did no one find that weird? I mean…Ginny? Who seems kind of a lot like her brother? To the point where Harry keeps saying 'she's Ron's sister' over and over? I mean, they are a lot alike. Everyone thought Harry would end up with Hermione, but…Okay, that might be a weird point, but I still say there's something there. I don't care if it's crazy. This is fanfiction!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Whoo! So, Ron and Harry are advancing in their relationship more and more. And I'm enjoying this pairing way more than I thought I would. It's working!**

**Oh, yeah, someone suggested that a Harry x Ron pairing should be called Harron. Like the bird…but spelled wrong.**

**I don't know, should it be Rarry or Harron?**

**I don't own Harry Potter in any way shape or form.**

**Let's get on with the story!**

After breakfast, Harry started looking around some of the rooms. He found a bedroom that seemed to not have been used in ages, full of Slytherin colors…Sirius's brother maybe? Had Sirius had a brother?

He also found a piano in one of the upstairs rooms down the hall near the library. He sat down and ran his hands over the keys curiously. He tried out a few notes.

His mother had played piano…How had she felt, sitting down in front of the keys?

He tested a few of the notes out.

It was easy to tell what each note was, at least. But people played with both hands when they played the piano.

Harry put both his hands on the keys.

Do a Deer was an easy song to play…well, if he just used one hand.

The door opened and Ron came in,

"Thought it might be you." Ron said.

Harry smiled up at him,

"I'm that obvious?"  
"Very." Ron said, "Scoot over."  
Harry moved off to the side and Ron sat down beside him.

"Try playing again."  
Harry tried the song once again and Ron started playing on the other end of the piano.

"You can play?" Harry wondered.

"I was paying attention to your lessons." Ron said with a slight smile, "So, I can play just as much as you can, I think."  
The door behind them opened up. They turned to see Hermione at the door.

"When did you guys learn to play the piano?" She wondered.

"We didn't." Harry said, "But…I guess Ron's been paying attention to my music lessons."  
Harry pulled his hand away from Ron's, realizing they'd been touching again.

"Can you play?" Harry asked Hermione.  
"No." Hermione shook her head, "I mean, I took some lessons as a kid, but I don't really remember any of it. You two sounded good."  
"Well…" Ron trailed off, "Harry's the musician."  
Harry felt his face head up.

"I think it's more impressive that Ron picked all that up from watching me work."

Hermione gave them a suspicious look, before shaking her head. Whatever was going on with them, they'd tell her eventually.

"Mrs. Weasley wants us to start dedoxying the curtains today."  
"Alright." Harry agreed, "Can't say I've ever done that before."  
"It's not that difficult." Ron assured him, "Shouldn't take us too long. Just don't get bitten. Doxies are venomous."

"I'll refer back to your expertise then." Harry smiled at him.

Harry stood up and made his way over to the door. Mrs. Weasley seemed insistent that the entire house be cleaned before they went off to Hogwarts. He wasn't complaining. It gave him something to do, after all.

Ron wasn't a big fan of it though.

"Some summer vacation, ey?" Ron looked over at Harry as they finished with the curtains, "Spending it all cleaning…"

"I don't know…" Harry trailed off, catching Ron's eye again, "I think this might be the best summer vacation I've ever had."  
Ron felt his lips twitch a bit.

"Besides," Harry looked away, "I feel like…I'm seeing a new side to you."  
"Really?" Ron wondered.

They were speaking quietly, trying not to draw any attention from the others.

"You keep surprising me." Harry said softly.

"I'm going to show you a far better summer someday." Ron promised him.

Harry's face reddened a bit,

"I'd like that."

Ron watched Harry work out of the corner of his eye. The summer they had so far had been the best he'd ever had?

It may have been the best Ron had ever had too, if he were being completely honest with himself.

Still…All of his summers had been crummy up until now. He wanted to give Harry something more. He wanted to give him happy summers every year…

"Oh, shoot." Harry's wand slipped out of his pocket. It rolled under the curtain. Harry dropped down to his knees and lifted the curtain to get it.

Ron saw his chance and got down as well. Behind the curtain, he put his hand on Harry's cheek, then pressed their lips together.  
Their hearts both sped up. Everyone else was right there…just a few feet away.

Ron picked up Harry's wand and gently handled it back to him and moved away. Harry was stunned, if only for a moment. He got back up as well.

No one had noticed. They were still busy, focusing on their tasks.

It was small…a shared moment that no one would see. Something between the two of them.

It was during the late evening while doing homework that they all got their Hogwarts letters indicating what supplies they'd need that year.

Ron was shocked to see a gleaming prefect's badge to accompany his letter.

"I'm…I'm a prefect!" Hermione exclaimed suddenly.

"I…I'm a prefect too." Ron said disbelievingly.

But…it didn't feel deserved. His eyes traveled over to Harry. He deserved this more than Ron did.

"Harry, I…"  
"It's fine, Ron." Harry smiled at him knowingly, "You deserve it."  
"No." Ron shook his head, "It's…not right."

Hermione watched the exchange awkwardly.

"I don't know why they'd choose me." Ron said, "You deserve this much more than I do, Harr."

"Ron." Harry shot him a deadpanned look, "Do you really think I could balance classes, quidditch, music and prefect duties? Oh, and let's not forget Voldemort." He shook his head in turn, "I don't think I could be a prefect, Ron. Besides, who would listen to 'crazy Potter'?"

"I would." Ron said with a slight smile.

"I know you would." Harry said, trying to keep how he felt for Ron out of his voice, "But…whether I'm a good choice or not…I think you're better."  
Ron was surprised,

"No…"  
"Just hear me out." Harry said, "You've got something in you. Really, you do. I'm sorry if I haven't always let you know it. I saw it a lot this summer though. When we encountered that dementor…You need to do this, Ron. Please?"  
Ron was surprised. Emotions stirred behind his blue eyes. He loved Harry…he didn't want to do anything to hurt him. But he could see in Harry's eyes that he really was proud of him. That he really wanted him to do this.

"Okay." Ron said, giving in to Harry's request.

He wanted to kiss him right there. To pull Harry close to him…but he couldn't in front of Hermione. He's show him how much his support meant to him later, when they were alone.

There was a big fuss, curtesy of Ron's mother over their prefect status's. She seemed surprised that Ron had made prefect over Harry, something that caused Harry to bristle.

"Ron is incredibly smart, strong and dedicated." Harry couldn't resist himself, "I think he makes a far better prefect than me. I'm proud of him." He shot Mrs. Weasley a hard look that had her recoiling slightly.

"O-of course." She said, "I didn't mean…I'm sorry, Ron. Well, why don't we get something to celebrate? Anything you want."  
"Well…" Ron shifted, "I mean…there is something I want…only…could I have a broom?"

His mother's expression fell.

"It doesn't need to be…"  
"That's perfect!" Harry said, drawing their attention, "I know you're brilliant on a broom. You want to be keeper, right?"  
"I…yes." Ron said, a bit stunned, wondering what Harry was up to.

"Hermione, do you have any money on you?"  
"Um, yes. A bit." Hermione said.

"We should put money in." Harry decided, "For Ron's Christmas present. All of us." Harry decided, "Then we can get him a good broom. Keep in mind, Ron, you won't be getting any big gift from us this year."  
Ron felt his mouth fall open slightly,

"Harry…"  
"I want to put money into a broom for you." Harry said insistently, "And whatever present you get me for Christmas this year better be great. Hermione's too."

Ron's lips twitched,

"Harr…you know, you have a bad habit where you get stuck on this crazy idea…"

"It's a good crazy idea." Harry said simply, "And you aren't going to stop me."  
"I…I think that's a good idea." Hermione said.

"Normally," Harry began, "We'd wait until Christmas to give it to you." He paused, "But you're going to be trying out for the quidditch team, right? So, you need it as soon as possible." He looked over at Mrs. Weasley, "That's okay, right?"  
"I…I suppose." She looked over at Hermione.

"I'll do it." Hermione agreed, looking between Harry and Ron again.

Those two really had become close…weirdly close. Like sometimes they were only focused on each other and no one else.

"You have no choice in the matter, Ron." Harry said, "I win."  
Ron snorted,

"I didn't know we were competing…" His expression softened, "You…you guys really are the best."  
"Yeah, yeah." Harry waved away, "Remember, my favourite color is red and I like treacle tart and mint chocolates."  
Ron let out a laugh,

"Got it." His laugh turned into a snicker.

He wondered briefly if he should do something romantic for Harry. How were two guys supposed to do romance anyways? Would Harry like flowers? He knew he liked chocolates. Harry had a major sweet tooth. Ron did as well, of course.

Cooking maybe? Harry seemed to like it when he made things for him.

That was a thought.

He averted his gaze. He couldn't let anyone see how in love he was with Harry. Not now…

Later that night, Ron pulled Harry into their room, kissing him intensely. After a good, long hour of kissing and sex, they lay in bed together.

Ron snuggled up against his boyfriend,

"Harry?"  
"Hm?" Harry wondered drowsily, ready to fall asleep already, "You want me to do you? You kept doing me and didn't let me reciprocate much…"

"I'm satisfied, Harr." Ron chuckled, "I just…I was thinking…how am I supposed to romance you?"  
"Huh?" Harry wondered, looking over at him.

"Well…I feel weird and mushy on the inside." Ron paused, "Ugh, it feels so embarrassing…"  
Harry moved over to him, a thrill shooting through his body at the thought that he was making him feel this way.

"I just…want to make you happy." Ron's eyes traveled over Harry's face, entrances by him completely, "You always seem to make me feel happy and…I don't know. What about the small things? You aren't a girl, so I guess, flowers might be out."  
Harry snorted.

"You do have a sweet tooth though…" Ron trailed off.

"Not as much as you do." Harry smiled, his foot teased Ron's calf a bit, "Ron, you ran away and used the Knight Bus just to see me day after day. You raised up money by winning in chess tournaments all for me. You don't think that was romantic?"  
Ron's face reddened,

"But…the broom."  
Harry put a finger to his lips,

"It's not about material stuff, Ron. It's about what you do for me. I want you to have a good broom so that you can live up to your potential. You're great, Ron. There's so much inside of you that's amazing. It's often restricted and that's not fair. I'm not contributing to the broom because I want to get you something pretty. I'm getting it for you so that you can do what you love. It's like how you wrote to Sirius during the summer so that I could feel closer to my parents…or how you'd visit me all the time, despite it being forbidden…or how you encouraged me to take violin lessons…I've never felt so loved before." Harry closed his eyes, "I've never loved someone as much as I love you either. I had to barely restrain myself from running off with you then and buying you a Firebolt. But you wouldn't have been happy with that. So, I'll contribute a decent, but not a crazy amount to your broom. That's the right thing to do anyways. It's your spotlight right now, Ron. Not mine. You deserve this more than anyone." He leaned over and kissed Ron gently on the lips.

Ron put his hands on Harry's waist, allowing himself to roam over his body, his muscled stomach and chest, his hips…He was very lithe, Ron thought. His mother had been right about Harry being a little too skinny. But he was filling out.

"I never thought I'd end up with a bloke." Ron confessed, "I don't really know how I'm supposed to proceed sometimes. Do I give you a cute pet name, do you think?"  
Harry laughed,

"I think we're supposed to do whatever feels natural to us, Ron. And if you start trying to treat me like a girl, you're going to be in a lot of trouble."  
"Noted." Ron said quickly, sensing that would be a bad, bad thing.

"That being said…" Harry trailed off, "Do you think…we'll ever be ready to tell people about this?"  
"Do you want to?" Ron asked him curiously.

Harry was quiet a moment, he looked away from him,

"I don't know."


	11. Chapter 11

**Yay! Another chapter! So, Harry and Ron are acting all in love but they're still keeping things a secret and we all know secrets are hard to keep. Especially something as big as a relationship.**

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

The next day, they were all taken out shopping. Mrs. Weasley had decided they could take a break from cleaning, since they would be leaving for Hogwarts the next day anyways.

Ron was allowed a good broom. A Nimbus, in fact. The two thousand had a lower price, but it was still high quality. Definitely something Ron could use as a keeper.

Harry couldn't help but smile at the way Ron was beaming. He looked like he was walking on air.

"You'll help me practice, right, Harry?" Ron looked at him pleadingly.

Harry looked away, trying not to blush,

"You don't need to look at me like a kicked puppy, you know? Of course, I'll help you."  
Ron laughed, looking elated. He leaned in and whispered something into Harry's ear. Harry felt himself get a bit redder in the face before the two ran off.

"Is it just me," Ginny spoke, "Or are those two closer somehow?"  
Hermione nodded,

"I noticed it too. I think something happened this summer, but I don't really know what…I mean, Harry and Ron have always been close. But it's like something has changed. Honestly, I'm a little worried."  
"Worried about what?" Ginny asked her.

Hermione looked down,

"Well…I guess I just feel a little left out. It's like there's some sort of wall between us now…"

She wasn't blind. She'd noticed the way they'd whisper to each other sometimes. Or how they'd try to distance themselves from everyone else. Like they wanted to be alone together for some reason…Something was nagging at her in the back of her mind. Like she was missing something obvious. It was a strange feeling.

As they boarded the Hogwarts express the next morning, Ron and Hermione broke off from them to head to the Prefects' car. Harry was a little sad that he wouldn't get to ride with them for this trip.

Harry, and Ginny headed off together.

"Hey, Neville!" Ginny called over a round-faced boy, holding a rather exotic looking plant in his hands, "You looking for a compartment too?"

"Um, yeah." Neville admitted.

"I think there are more free ones further down this way." Ginny offered, pointing down the car, "Usually these ones are the last to be filled."

She knocked on a compartment. Not hearing anything from inside, she opened it up. There was a girl inside with dirty blond hair. Her wand was placed behind her ear, which was decorated with a radish ear ring, and she appeared to be reading a magazine upside down.

She looked up at them, her eyes were wide and grey and her eyebrows were a little more raised than most, giving her a look of permanent surprise.  
"Hey, Luna." Ginny said, "You mind if we share a compartment? Everywhere else is full."

Luna nodded,

"Go ahead." She offered.

They all felt a bit relieved at this, Harry and Neville sat beside each other, while Ginny sat across from them, beside Luna.

She was reading a magazine upside down. A print he didn't recognise. _The Quibbler_.

"Have a good summer, Luna?" Ginny asked the girl.

"Yes, it was quite enjoyable." There was a dream-like quality to her voice, "You're Harry Potter."

"Yes, I am." Harry agreed, and he got the sense that he had never met this girl before, otherwise she wouldn't be so startled by her conclusion.

"And I don't know who you are." She said, looking over at Neville.

"I'm nobody." Neville said quickly.

"You too?" Harry smiled, catching everyone's attention.

Ginny looked at Harry oddly.

"It's a poem." Harry defended, then blinked, wondering exactly how he knew that, "By Emily Dickinson."

At their blank faces, Harry furrowed his brow and started,

"_I'm Nobody! Who are you?_

_Are you – Nobody – too?_

_Then there's a pair of us!_

_Don't tell! they'd advertise – you know!_"

"Who'd advertise?" Luna looked intrigued.

"It's just a poem." Harry said quickly.

"Well, anyways," Ginny gave Harry an odd look, before turning her attention back to Neville, "You're not nobody. Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood." She introduced, "Luna's in my year, but in Ravenclaw." Ginny explained to the three of them.

"Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure." Luna said in a singsong voice.

"What's that, Neville?" Ginny inquired, looking at the strange plant in Neville's arms.

It looked much like a cactus.

"Mimbulus Mimbletonia." Neville brightened, "It's got an absolutely fascinating defensive mechanism, you just have to…"  
"Neville don't!" Hermione shouted, but it was too late.

Bright colored, sticky goo exploded all over the compartment. Harry crinkled his nose, and wiped some of the stuff from out of his hair. He blinked curiously,

"Fascinating." He said, in a somewhat distant voice.

It was then that their compartment door opened, revealing Cho Chang. She froze at the scene that lay before her.

"Hey, Harry." The girl shifted awkwardly, "Bad time?"

A little bit, he thought. And further…why was she here?

"I'll come back another time." She said, closing the door and walking away.

"That was strange." Harry said, "Wonder what she wanted."  
Ginny vanished the goop that covered them and their compartment with a flick of her wand.

"Maybe she likes you." Neville guessed.

"Nah." Harry shook his head, "She probably wants to talk about Cedric. She seemed pretty hung up on him last year and…well, I doubt a relationship would work between us anyways."  
It definitely wouldn't. He was with Ron and Harry didn't want anyone else.

"Maybe…" Ginny trailed off. She didn't look convinced.

The door to their compartment was opened.

A boy with blond hair and sharp features looked at them with a sort of malicious gleam in his grey eyes. Accompanying him were to rather large boys who looked far too old to be in Hogwarts. More like thugs, Harry thought to himself.

"Malfoy." Harry said slowly, "What do you want?"

"Manners, Potter!" he said smugly, "Or I'll have you expelled. You see, I, unlike you, have been made prefect."  
"Okay?" Harry said, puzzled as to why he was so excited about this.

Malfoy smirked,

"How's it feel to be less than Weasley?"  
Harry frowned,

"I think Ron deserves the position more than I do, and certainly more than you do. The fact that he got chosen makes me really happy." Harry smiled, confidently, "If you want to make me feel bad about something, maybe you should try picking something else."

Malfoy blinked at the sudden rebuke, and a bit confused,

"And here I thought…"  
"Why are you here?" Harry asked him, tilting his head to the side, "I mean, you always visit us on the train every year, without fail. Are you stupid?"  
"Watch your mouth, Potter!"  
"Oh, I get it." Harry said, "You've got a crush on me."

Nearly everyone in the compartment looked like they were choking on something…accept Luna. Malfoy's face turned bright red. Luna looked up at them, her expression turned to realization,

"That makes so much sense! I always did wonder why he kept watching you…" Luna trailed off as though she had just uncovered the answer to everything and all the world was now at peace.

"In your dreams, Potter!" Malfoy shouted.

"Don't you mean 'in your dreams,' Malfoy?"

Malfoy's face was turning bright red with anger.  
"Careful, Malfoy." Harry warned, "You have to handle yourself with a certain sense of maturity now. No more bullying me for a date."

Malfoy's mouth fell open, like he wanted to say something…but couldn't. Harry got up from his seat, then walked towards him. Malfoy took a few steps back.  
This…wasn't the way Potter was supposed to act, he thought to himself. And then, the door was slammed in his face and Malfoy realized that he and his goons were standing in the hallways.

Scowling, Malfoy made a gesture with his hand,

"Let's go."

Thankfully, Crabbe and Goyle probably didn't have a clue as to what had just happened and both boys followed behind their leader.

Harry sat back down in the compartment, letting out a sigh. Ginny looked at Harry oddly,

"That…was certainly an interesting way of handling Malfoy." She commented lightly.

A wide smile spread over Neville's lips,

"That was hilarious! Did you see his face?" he laughed at that and Luna joined in, wiping tears from her eyes.

Harry smiled and gave a shrug,

"Just calling it as I see it."

The compartment door opened and Ron was standing at the door, looking confused,

"What's going on?" he asked them, "I just saw Malfoy coming from this direction. Did something happen?"

Ron and Hermione were quickly caught up on the events they'd missed. Ron looked a little uncomfortable, Harry noted.

"Don't worry." Harry waved away, "Malfoy isn't my type."

"I didn't think he was." Hermione said.

"You have a type?" Ginny asked suddenly.

"Er, doesn't everyone?" Harry shrugged his shoulders awkwardly.

"Like Cho Chang?" Neville smirked at Harry. It was a teasing smirk that almost seemed out of place on the other boy's face.

"Speaking of, she stopped by earlier." Ginny recalled.

"Really?" Ron said, trying not to look bothered by it, "What did she say?"

"Nothing really." Harry said, "We were all covered in goop, so, she just left and said she'd come back later."

"Oh." Ron said oddly.

Hermione's eyes traveled between Ron and Harry, suddenly noticing something. It was almost like…was it just her imagination, or…did Ron look jealous?

Hermione had always been able to tell when Ron was jealous, even when he tried to hide it. Harry hadn't always been that good at picking up on the signs…but he seemed to be now.

Why would he be jealous?

That was when something clicked inside her head.

The strange closeness between Harry and Ron. The way Ron had snuck out to see him…No way…She didn't think…well, she hadn't gotten any gay vibes off of them. Either of them. But…Maybe she was wrong. Maybe she was overthinking things.

"What is your type, Harry?" Hermione decided to ask him.

She wanted to test this out. Harry looked over at her suddenly. He felt his face heat up a bit.

"Huh?"

"I'm curious." Hermione said, "You like, Cho, right?"  
"Not…really." Harry said. His eyes traveled over to Ron just for a moment.  
Ron had straightened slightly, wanting to hear Harry's answer.

"I guess…" Harry seemed to think on this, "I want someone who's kind. Someone loyal. Someone who will stand by me through thick and thin, you know? Like…someone who's my equal. A partner…I guess."

Hermione wondered if she was the only one who noticed that Harry hadn't specified gender. Still…that wasn't really much to go off of. She'd been hoping to get him to use pronouns…

Should she confront them about this? She looked over at Ron a moment, then back at Harry again. Harry looked troubled by something. Maybe worried.

He was definitely hiding something.

"What about you, Ron?" Hermione decided to ask the red-head.

"Huh?" Ron wondered.

"What's your type?"

Ron shifted in his seat, suddenly realizing he had all their attention now.

"I don't know…I guess…someone who's strong, definitely, like Harry said. Um…smart and willing to take a stand for what's right. Someone who's brave. But also really kind." He looked away from Hermione.

Again, no pronouns had been used, Hermione observed.

"What about you, Neville?" Ron asked, quickly changing the topic.

Neville shrugged his shoulders,

"I guess she'd have to be nice. Caring about others and smart too." His face reddened a bit at the topic.

They were discussing this in front of girls, after all.

"What about looks?" Ginny inquired.

"How did we get on this subject anyways?" Harry wondered.

"Because you decided to take a new approach with Malfoy." Ron said, looking away.

Harry let out a frustrated sigh,

"I think it's the person that matters first." Harry said crossing his arms, "Even if someone had a pretty face, I wouldn't go after them if they were bigoted or cruel. As for features…" Harry trailed off, "I think it depends on the person in a way. I mean…sometimes I think freckles are cute. Especially on red-heads."  
Ron looked back over at him, but Harry tried to ignore it.

"Blue eyes are nice…sometimes. I guess…dark eyes can be nice too, depending on the person. Um…" He seemed to be struggling with this.

Hermione looked over at Luna, Ginny and Neville. Was she the only one that saw this? The way Harry and Ron were stealing looks at each other and the way Ron was acting all jealous…

"What about Asian girls?" Ron asked Harry, "You like Cho…."

"It's not necessarily Asian girls that I like." Harry shifted in his place, "I think she's attractive but…I've gotten over my crush on her."  
"Really?" Ginny asked him suddenly, wide-eyed.

"Yeah." Harry said, "Last year. I mean…she was with Cedric and I knew it wasn't really going to work then. I mean, when the person you like is hung up on someone else, it's normal for your feelings to fade, I think."  
Hermione noticed that Ginny looked excited now. That…might not be so good. She'd told her to go and try dating some other guys so that she could grow a little less nervous around Harry. But if Harry wasn't into girls…or was he into girls? Wasn't there a term for someone who was into both? Bisexual?

Was Harry bisexual? Or maybe she was wrong about the whole thing…

After changing into their robes, the train soon came to a stop.

They unloaded from the train, heading off towards the horseless carriages. Only, there were definitely horses drawing those carriages.

Skeletal horses, thin as rails, black with scales and big, leathery wings.

"What are those?" Harry asked out loud.

Hermione looked at him then looked over at where he was looking,

"The horseless carriages…" She said slowly.

"Not the carriages." Harry shook his head, "The things drawing the carriages."  
"There are no things drawing the carriages." Ginny told him oddly.

"They're thestrals."  
It was Luna that had spoken up. Hemione looked doubtful, however. Luna had been recounting many tales of mythical creatures that people couldn't see throughout the ride. She assumed it was probably something like that.

"There's something there?" Ron looked over at the carriages curiously.

"Yeah." Harry said, "I didn't see them last year…"

"Thestrals can only be see by those that have seen death." Luna said sadly, "I see them too…"  
Ron brushed his hand up against Harry's comfortingly. Knowing it must have been Cedric's death that had given Harry the ability to see them.

Hermione noticed, but didn't say anything.

Harry got into a carriage with Hermione, Luna, Ron, Neville and Ginny.

"You certainly look like you're thinking hard on something." Luna twisted her face to try to match his expression, "Do you mind sharing so that we can think hard on it too?"

Harry's lips twitched, until he started laughing,

"Just thinking about the thestrals, is all."

"Oh." Luna's expression changed to one of contemplation, "I think in order to see them you need to have an understanding of the death you witnessed, but I could be wrong. There aren't a lot of studies done on the subject."

"I see." Harry said thoughtfully, but there was a hint of something on his face that none of them could read.


	12. Chapter 12

**So, I noticed that my scene breaks don't seem to be there when I upload them onto Fanfiction. I've been experimenting with new ones and I think I've got this now (You can tell I'm a novice when it comes to this site).**

**Anyways, I don't own Harry Potter. I just like writing fanfiction**

After the hat had finished signing the little eleven-year-old first years went up to the stool one by one to be sorted. Harry watched on with fascination.

The last student, a girl by the name, "Zeller, Rose" went to Hufflepuff.

They all clapped for the end of the ceremony before Dumbledore stood up.

"To our newcomers, welcome!" the headmaster announced, voice ringing through the hall, "To our old hands, welcome back! Now, there is a time for speech making, but this is not it. Tuck in!" Food appeared on their plates and Harry got up from his table.

As the students finished their dinner and were finishing up their desert, the noise level began to rise again. Seeing this, Dumbledore stood up once more and the hall instantly slipped into silence.

"Well, now that we've all digested another magnificent meal, I beg a few moments of your attention for the start-of-term announcements. First years ought to know the forest on the grounds is out of bounds to students. And a few of our older students ought to know by now too." Dumbledore added in and Harry noticed he was looking over at the Weasley twins who were smirking to themselves, obviously proud of whatever it was they had done.

"Mister Filch, the caretaker has asked me, for what he tells me is the four hundred and sixty second time, to remind you all that magic is not to be performed in the corridors between classes. As are a number of other things, all of which can now be checked on the now extensive list fastened to Mister Filch's office door. We have two changes in staff this year." The headmaster continued, "We are pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank who will be taking over for Care of Magical Creatures lessons. We are also delighted to introduce Professor Umbridge, our new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. Tryouts for Quidditch will begin –" he broke off, looking over at Professor Umbridge inquiringly.

It took Harry a moment to realize the woman had risen from her seat. She looked just about the same height sitting down as she did standing up.

"_Hem hem." _They heard her say. By now it was clear to the confused masses that the woman was on her feet and wanted to say something…or she just wanted a cough drop, Harry thought to himself with a bit of humour.

Surprise briefly crossed Dumbledore's face before he sat down and focused all his attention on her, as though there was nothing more in the world he would rather do than listen to her make a speech. Professor Sprout, that was what Hermione had called her, Harry recalled, Professor Sprout's eyebrows had risen into her bangs, while Professor McGonagall, the favourite teacher Hermione had pointed out to him before, her lips had thinned into a line.

Harry quickly drew the conclusion that this had never happened before, someone interrupting Dumbledore's speech, and found himself rather curious.

That warranted enough suspicion on its own.

Umbridge cleared her throat again, "_Hem, hem_." Then continued, "Well, it's certainly lovely to be back at Hogwarts, I must say!" She smiled, revealing pointy teeth, "And to see such happy little faces looking back at me."  
Harry tilted his head to the side, then leaned back in his chair. There was something wrong with this picture…

"I am very much looking forwards to getting to know you all, and I'm sure we'll all be great friends!"

Doubtful, Harry thought, eyes narrowing at the woman and gaining a sharp edge. Hermione turned to look at him and her eyebrows flew up to her hairline. She'd never seen that sort of expression on Harry's face before. That calculating edge that seemed almost natural, despite it not being a familiar expression.

She looked back over at Umbridge who had gone on with her speech. Hermione drank it all in, realizing what was happening and why Harry was so focused on her. Most everyone else had nearly gone to sleep or had started playing games with their forks.

When the speech ended, Dumbledore clapped for her enthusiastically, and the other teachers joined in. Some of the students started doing so hesitantly, but stopped almost immediately as their peers seemed to startle awake, realizing the speech had ended. Before any full-blown fake applause could get underway, Dumbledore stood up again,

"Thank you, Professor Umbridge, that was most illuminating."

"It certainly was." Hermione murmured, catching Ron's attention.

"What!?" The red head said, "You can't tell me you actually enjoyed that. That was the dullest speech I've ever heard, and I grew up with Percy!"  
Harry cracked a smile,

"I don't think any of us enjoyed it. Hermione means that, if you read between the lines, there were some important points in there."

"Like the part about her 'wanting to get things back on track, the way she wants it'?" Ron guessed.

"You were listening?" Hermione looked at the red-head with surprise.

Ron nodded. He knew Harry would be listening in and he didn't want to seem dumb in front of him…He knew it was silly, but he was starting to feel worried. The jealousy from before was wearing off, but there were still some lingering feelings there.

"I was kind of tuning in and out." Ron admitted, "I think I got the gist of it though."  
"The ministry's interfering at Hogwarts." Harry concluded.  
"I reached the same conclusion." Hermione agreed darkly.

Before the conversation could go any further, there was a great clamoring, indicating that the students had all gotten up to leave and Dumbledore had dismissed them.

"Ron," Hermione said, "You're a prefect! You need to show the first years to the dorms."

"Oh…oh right!" Ron realized, "Oy…oy, you lot! Midgets!"  
"Ron!" Hermione shouted.

"Well they are, they're titchy…"

Harry laughed at his boyfriend's antics. Hermione appeared unamused though.

"You can't say that! First years! First years!" She called the first years over to the two of them.

"Alright, I got this." Ron said, then started leading them from the hall with Hermione.

Harry gave a stretch and got up from his seat.

Another year at Hogwarts. More dangers to be had once more this year. He left the hall moments later.

….

0000000000000

…..

After showing the first years to their new dormitories, Ron made his way up the stairs to the boys' dormitory. He saw Harry there. He had a frown on his face as he talked to Dean and Seamus.

"Whatever." Harry turned away, "It's not my fault."  
"What do you mean?" Seamus frowned at him.

"I told the world what I saw." Harry said, "What else was I supposed to do? Keep it to myself? Whatever issues your mum has with me, those that do believe me…maybe they'll prepare themselves enough not to do die. A few angry people is a small price for me to pay."  
Seamus didn't look happy. He turned away from him and shrugged his shoulders, walking off.

"Hey, Seamus!" Dean ran after him.

"Something wrong?" Ron asked Harry.

Harry shook his head,

"It's fine." He said.

Which meant it really wasn't. Harry tried to walk to his part of the dorm. Ron followed him before Harry could draw the curtain. Ron closed up the curtains himself and quickly captured Harry in a kiss.

Harry blushed a little.

"I know when you're upset." Ron stroked his cheek, "Tell me." He said softly.

Harry moved into his embrace.

"It's silly…I knew that there were people that didn't believe me…"  
"Seamus doesn't believe you?"

"I don't know. His mother doesn't. She nearly didn't send him back to Hogwarts and…I guess we had a bit of an argument."

Harry gave Ron another kiss,

"I'm fine now." Harry said gently, "I feel better now that I've told you. I can't change people's minds, but…I did the right thing. I need to remember that."  
Ron nodded, now holding onto Harry tightly. It wasn't fair to him…he didn't want the world to treat him this way…but there was very little Ron could do about that.

"No matter what happens, no matter how many people dismiss or dislike you, know that I love you." He whispered into Harry's ear.

He didn't want anyone to overhear them.

"I love you too." Harry whispered back.

Harry felt himself getting hot. He wanted to do more than just kiss Ron in that moment. Maybe it was because he was feeling particularly vulnerable. But…there was no doubt that people would hear them. They could be caught at any moment.

They were going to have to find some way around that.

They found themselves cuddling on Harry's bed. Ron didn't want to leave him yet, even though Harry had said he was okay now.

They stayed a while longer, when finally, Ron left. He needed to go change and they both needed some sleep before tomorrow.

…

000000000000000000000

…

The next day, Harry and Ron made their way downstairs to the common room where they met Hermione. The trio went down to the great hall to get some food in their stomachs before classes began.

Breakfast was quite normal. They discussed Hagrid's absence a bit. Angelina came over to tell Harry that she had been made Quidditch team captain to which Harry wished her congratulations.

Professor McGonagall went around the Gryffindor table handing them over their schedules and Ron complained about the rotten lesson plan for the day. He wound up being teased by Fred and George for wanting to skip on their first day back. The twins further teased them about the horrors of OWL year and nearly let slip that their joke shop was being funded by Harry.

Neither Hermione nor Ron seemed to catch it.

On their way to history class, they discussed future plans.

"Well, it would be cool to be an auror." Ron said absently.

"Yeah…" Harry half-heartedly agreed. He didn't really know what he wanted to do with his life. Part of him had actually considered pursuing a career in the muggle world. He wasn't so sure he wanted to work for the ministry of magic…but what else was there that he was good at?

"But they're like, the elite." Ron broke him out of his thoughts, "You have to be really good. What about you, Hermione?"  
"I don't know." Hermione said, "I want to do something fulfilling…"  
"Being an auror is fulfilling." Ron said defensively.

"I'm not saying it isn't." Hermione corrected, "But I'm not sure it's for me. Maybe if I could take SPEW a little further…"

"That's not a bad thought." Harry decided to cut in before a rant could begin or Ron could start arguing with her. "But it seems more like a non-profit organisation. What about the Department of Magical Creatures? Some of the rights some magical beings have are way behind what they should be. You could work to change the system from the inside."  
Hermione brightened up a bit,

"I like that…Oh, but I wonder what the requirements are…"  
"You could look it up later in the library." Harry suggested, "I'm sure they have books on things like that. This is a school after all, so the question is probably asked a lot."  
Hermione readily agreed.

"If they have a book like that about careers in the magical world, I think I'd like to take a look. I still don't really know what I want to do either."

History of Magic was boring, as usual. But Harry tried very hard to focus. This was OWL year and he could learn things faster if he actually paid attention during classes. Less time on history meant more time on other subjects.

…..

0000000000000

…

"Settle down." Snape said coldly as he entered the dungeons.

The three of them only barely managed to make it to their seats before he entered. Detention on their first day was not something any of them wanted.

Snape proceeded to give a small lecture on what would be expected of them during their OWL year then gave them an hour and a half to brew the Draught of Peace, using instructions he conjured up on the board.

Harry was glad he'd studied so hard over the summer. He carefully prepared his potion, hardly paying any attention to Ron or Hermione as he was so focused on the task at hand. He didn't say a word as he prepared his potion but let out a sigh of relief when the color of his potion turned out to be spot on.

It was one of the best in the class if Harry's observations were accurate, beaten only by Hermione's.

Even Snape couldn't find anything to criticize when he came around. Even Ron managed to get a decent brew, although since his was not as well done as either Harry's or Hermione's, he got yelled at by Snape who had deemed him the weakest link.

"You alright, mate?" Harry asked Ron after classes, "Snape was a right arse to you. I think he was hoping to pick on me, but when he couldn't, he decided to change targets."  
Ron grimaced,

"Yeah. I'm fine. I think we're all used to that by now."  
"We shouldn't be." Harry sighed, "I don't get how he's allowed to get away with that stuff. I couldn't get away with that stuff and I'm adorable!"  
Ron burst out laughing at that proclamation.

"I know." Ron said, "You have the Bambi eyes."

"Bambi eyes?" Harry wondered.

Hermione was listening into their conversation. She'd been paying a little more attention to their interactions lately.

"Whenever you're really upset your eyes go all wide and..." Ron was about to say 'cute,' but since Hermione was there, he stopped himself.

It made it very difficult to say no to his boyfriend when he made those eyes.

Harry blinked, tilting his head to the side with an odd look on his face. His eyes traveled over to Ron every now and then. Whenever they made eye contact, they'd look away quickly.

Hermione raised an eyebrow as she observed them. She just knew there was something going on…but if she asked them if they liked the other…they might take that as an insult.

Maybe she was wrong. Maybe they weren't together. Maybe she was just imagining things…She couldn't figure it out…


	13. Chapter 13

**It think that, although Ron and Harry have always been best friends, they've grown a little more conscious of what the other is feeling. They've seen a part of each other that they haven't shown anyone else and that's really gotten them over their own jealousy issues.**

**Like, while Ron has a big family, something Harry has always longed for, his new insight into Ron's life has left him a little more sympathetic. He knows that his parents don't pay as much attention as they should to him anymore and he understands where those issues are coming from.**

**Ron has realized that Harry's life, despite being rich, is not the breeze he originally thought it was. He can't use his own money without his relatives trying to take it away or hurting him and he knows that now. My point is that even though they were best friends before, they weren't really aware of those deep and dark cracks lurking below the surface. Those things they wanted to keep hidden from the world. But now they are, or at least, they're mostly aware. Because of that, they're going to start looking out for each other more.**

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

After they were done eating, they made their way down to the defense room.

Upon entering the class, all the students fell silent. Umbridge was awaiting them behind her desk in her fluffy pink cardigan. The students regarded her with a bit of wariness. They didn't know yet what sort of teacher she'd be, and many were cautious because they knew what she had been talking about during her speech in the Great Hall. Whether they figured it out themselves or had a friend inform them.

They took their seats. Once it was clear that everyone was there, Umbridge stood up,

"Well, good afternoon!" she greeted them all with false cheer, receiving a few mumbled replies in turn.

"Tut tut." Umbridge scolded the class, a frown on her face, "_That_ won't do, now will it? I should like you please to reply, 'Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge.' One more time, please. Good afternoon, class!"

"Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge." The class chanted back.

Harry knew it was coming, he had a good idea as to what he ought to expect. She would try to discredit him and getting riled up about it would validate her. He would **not** allow that to happen.

He took a deep breath, then tried to clear his mind.

"There, that wasn't so hard, now was it?" Umbridge smiled, showing off her pointy teeth.

She was getting something out of this, Harry observed. She liked being in power and Harry had a gut feeling that she wanted to make them feel somewhat humiliated by this whole ordeal.

"Wands away and quills out, please." She ordered them.

The mood of the class dropped further. Meanwhile, Umbridge had pulled out her rather short wand and tapped it against the board, conjuring words for them all to see.

_Defense Against the Dark Arts_

_A Return to Basic Principles_

Harry had to resist the urge to cringe. He had an inkling that Umbridge was going to make their time in her class as torturous as possible. They all knew the basics already and any return to them was for refinement's purposes only.

"Now then," Umbridge began, "your knowledge in this subject is rather fragmented, isn't it?"  
No one said anything, but Harry noticed a bit of defiance leaking into the postures of his fellow classmates.

"The constant changing of teachers, many of whom were not following any ministry approved curriculum, has unfortunately resulted in you being far below the standard we would expect to see in your OWL year. You will be pleased to know, however that these problems are now to be rectified."

Harry tried not to look skeptical, but the look was creeping onto the faces of all his classmates. Harry closed his eyes a moment.

He just needed to clear his mind. Think of nothing.

Harry's eyes opened when he saw something strange. Like a flash of…something.

What was that? He wondered.

He barely realized that Umbridge had written out the course aims on the chalk board. He started copying it down like the other students, not wanting to stand out.

_Course Aims:_

_Understanding the Principles Underlying Defensive Magic_

_Learning to Recognise the Situations in Which Defensive Magic Can Legally be Used_

_Placing the use of Defensive Magic in a Context for Practical Use_

The sound of quills scratching against parchment could be heard as the students took note of the course aims. Harry had barely even realized he'd written it all down before he was staring down at the parchment on his desk with the three principles scrawled across it.

"Has everybody got a copy of _Magical Defensive Theory by Wilbert Slinkhard_?" She asked them all. Once again, she only received dull murmurs.

"I think we'll try that again." Umbridge said, a disapproving note in her voice, "When I ask you a question, I would like for you to reply 'Yes, Professor Umbridge,' or 'No, Professor Umbridge.' Now, has everyone got a copy of _Magical Defensive Theory by Wilbert Slinkhard_?"

"Yes, Professor Umbridge." The class droned. A couple of the more rebellious students mumbled insults at the end.

"Good. I would like for you to turn to page five and read the first chapter. _Basics for Beginners_. There will be no need to talk." She then took a seat at her desk, watching the students obey her orders.

Harry opened the book, but noticed, out of the corner of his eye that Hermione did not so much as touch her book. Instead, she sat there, hand raised patiently.

Harry raised an eyebrow but couldn't catch her eye. She was intensely focused on Umbridge. Soon, other students started to notice as well and abandoned their reading to watch. Umbridge, who had been doing her best to ignore her had started to realize that this was a futile effort as no one was focused on the materials anymore.

"Do you have a question about the chapter, dear?"

"Not about the chapter, no." Hermione said lowering her arm.

"Well, we're reading now." Umbridge said with a false smile, "If you have any questions about something else, I'll be happy to have you address them after class."  
"I've got a query about your course aims." Hermione continued as though Umbridge hadn't spoken at all.

Umbridge's eyebrows rose,

"And your name is?"

"Hermione Granger."

"Well, Miss Granger, I think the course aims are perfectly clear if you read through them carefully." Umbridge said sweetly, obviously wanting this conversation to end.

"Well I don't." Hermione said in a show of defiance Harry had never guessed Hermione could show towards a teacher, "There's nothing up there about using defensive spells."

This statement caught all of their attentions, and many looked up at the board to confirm this. Harry had noticed to, but he hadn't been willing to say anything about it just yet. He'd been expecting this the moment he entered the classroom and he'd prepared himself for this already.

It sucked, but there wasn't anything he could do about it. Not now.

"_Using_ defensive spells?" Umbridge repeated with a little laugh, "Why, I can't think of any situation that could arise in my class that would require you to use defensive spells."

Harry's had to force himself not to smirk. He could think of eight right off the top of his head. But he wasn't going to say anything. There was nothing he could say to stop a tyrant like Umbridge. She was here not to improve their learning, but to impede it.

"We're not going to use magic!?" Ron asked loudly.

"Students raise their hand when they wish to speak in my class, Mister –"

"Weasley." Ron said, then thrust his hand into the air.

Umbridge smirked slightly, feeling he'd been properly reprimanded. Hermione raised her hand as well.

"Yes, Miss Granger? You wanted to ask something?" Umbridge realized there was no getting out of a discussion now.

"Yes." Hermione affirmed, "Surely the whole point of Defense Against the Dark Arts is to practice defensive spells."  
"Are you a ministry-trained educational expert, Miss Granger?" Umbridge asked her sweetly.

"Well, no…"  
"Well then, I'm afraid you're not qualified to say what the whole point of any class is. Wizards much older and cleverer than you have devised our new program of study. You will be learning about defensive spells in a secure, risk-free way."  
Harry breathed in through his nose and out through his mouth. He could not lose his temper here.

Harry's eyes traveled over to Ron. Ron looked over at him as well, giving him a small nod.

Everything would be okay.

He felt himself to relax. Realizing he'd only stress himself out by doing this, he looked down at his book and started to doodle in it, figuring that all this particular textbook was good for was scrap paper.

"And your name is?" Umbridge asked, and Harry looked up at the interruption.

"Dean Thomas."

"Well, Mister Thomas?"  
"Well, if we are going to be attacked, it's not going to be risk free, right? I mean, we have lives outside of school, and –"

"I do not want to criticize how things have been run in this school." Umbridge interrupted him, and Harry highly doubted that statement, "But you've all been exposed to some very irresponsible wizards in this class. Very irresponsible indeed, not to mention," she gave an ugly little titter, "Dangerous half-breeds."

Ron raised his hand again.

"Yes, Mister Weasley?" Umbridge asked him.

"What about people who want a career as an auror?" Ron asked her, "School is supposed to prepare us for the future. Without a good defense mark, no one will be able to get in. Learning the actual application portion is usually more important in defense than it is in most of our classes."  
There were some murmurs of agreement at that.

Umbridge frowned,

"As long as you know the theory, you should do fine on the exam."  
"You mean, we'll have to wait until the actual exam to cast a spell?"

"Hand! Miss Patil. Hand!" Umbridge shouted.

Ron raised his hand, but spoke before she could call on him,

"And what about the things out there that might want to harm us?"  
"And what could possibly want to harm children like you?" Umbridge frowned.

Ron gritted his teeth,

"A lot of herbologists spend a lot of time around dangerous plants. Defense is a necessary skill in that line of work. Curse breaking too. Not to mention, we've been here at the school for what's going on our fifth year now. I've personally come across a nest of acromantula, a Whomping Willow, a werewolf, and let's not forget the dementors. Dementors that the ministry personally sent to Hogwarts. A swarm of which tried to take the souls of everyone at the quidditch game between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff last year."  
Good point, Ron, Harry thought.

There were several murmurs of agreement at Ron's statement.

"Let's not forget blood supremists." Ron continued, before Umbridge could try interjecting something, "Last year there was an attack on the world cup. A lot of kids my age and below wound up in the middle of that conflict. Some of them were hurt. I was running for my life that night."  
"But that's not something you should worry about." Umbridge frowned, "The aurors…"  
"Weren't there." Ron said, "In any of those cases. They arrived after that happened or not at all." He crossed his arms.

"I came across a banshee." Seamus murmured, "Nearly died then too. Me mam warded it away. I got lucky. But if she hadn't arrived in time…"  
The magical world was dangerous. They all knew it was dangerous just as it was beautiful. Anyone who said otherwise was just kidding themselves.

"Well, obviously, you children need to learn to rely on adults more. Someone who knows what they're doing." Umbridge seemed to bristle.

"Obviously not the ministry." Ron snorted, "Since they sent the dementors that nearly killed us and a teacher who's telling us to not fight back."  
Umbridge's eyes blazed with anger,

"Detention, Mister Weasley!" She wrote on a pink slip, "Go." She said, "Take this slip to your head of house. I don't want to see you back here until it's time for your punishment."

Ron obliged, giving her an icy look as he went up to the front of the glass and snatched the slip out of her hand, leaving into the hall.


	14. Chapter 14

**I seriously can't stop writing this story! Updates may start getting a bit slower because I'm reaching the end of the big chunk I've already written. I'm also writing a lot of other stuff. I have been thinking about writing another Harry x Ron story though. Ron and Harry have this total unbreakable bond going for them and, while reaching the second task of the tournament, I couldn't help but wonder if there could have been something there.**

**I normally write a lot of girl x girl stuff, but the thing about romance is that it's not that difficult to write, no matter the gender of the two lovers. So…yeah. Now when people tell me they can't write a girl x girl romance because they're not a lesbian, I shall refer to this fic and smile smugly.**

**I wonder if there was even a point to writing this note.**

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

"Ron…you okay?" Harry asked later that night as he got back from his detention.

His face looked paler than normal.

"Yeah, just…" Ron began.

"Your hand." Harry's eyes caught the angry red marks on his skin. He got up from his bed and quickly made his way over to his boyfriend, taking his hand and studying the marks over.

_I must not tell lies_

"Did she do this?" Harry whispered darkly.

"It's nothing, Harr." Ron shook his head.

"It's not nothing!" Harry narrowed his eyes at him, "Come on…I think I can make something to help."

He quickly sat Ron on his bed and started looking through his trunk, pulling out his potions kit. He had some murtlap essence in here somewhere…

He started soaking it, then preparing it properly before placing it on Ron's lap.

"Put your hand in. I know it smells pretty rank, but it should ease the pain."  
Ron did as he was told, holding the bowl with his other hand.

"I'm sorry."

Ron looked up at Harry suddenly.

"You got hurt…because of me…"  
Ron shook his head,

"Harry, it's not your fault at all. It was my choice. Don't tell me you wouldn't have done the same in a heartbeat."  
"But…"  
Ron cupped his chin,

"Don't do anything rash. If you get hurt now, it wouldn't mean anything. That doesn't mean we'll let her get away with this though."  
"Ron…" Harry whispered.

Their lips met, Harry's eyes closed as he savoured Ron's lips.

Harry drew away a moment, then kissed him again, a little more passionately. Ron gave a small moan.

"Harry…" he whispered, "We'll get caught."

"Yeah…" Harry said quietly.

He wanted to tell the world how much he loved Ron. How much he meant to him…But as things were now, that might only make things worse for them. The situation was already pretty bad as it was.

The ministry was doing all that it could to discredit and hurt Harry's reputation. Being in a relationship with another boy might make things even worse than it was.

The world had gone still.

There was nothing more than the darkness of Harry's section of the room and their breathing.

Ron kissed the top of his head.

"It's just a little scratch, right?"

Harry felt his face heat up,

"I…your hand needs to stay in that bowl. Just to be safe..."  
Ron smiled,

"You're really cute."  
Harry felt his face grow hotter.

It was hard for Ron to express his feelings right now. There was no telling who might be listening in.

They stayed there a while, until they were unable to keep their eyes open anymore and returned to their proper beds.

…..

000000000000000000000000

…..

"There's no way this is going to work." Ron shook his head as Harry pulled on Ron's shirt. He'd used a spell to make his hair blond.

Harry shrugged his shoulders as he pulled off his glasses, squinting a little before looking in the mirror and putting in his contact lenses.

"You want to tryout for the quidditch team, right? Go. Don't worry." Harry said, "I have a plan."  
Ron looked doubtful.

Harry gave Ron a kiss,

"For luck. Now go."  
"But you'll get hurt." Ron shook his head.

Harry sighed,

"Ron, you got hurt for me in the beginning, didn't you? It's one detention. You've survive three of them so far. I can survive one. You need to be on the team." Harry insisted, "I…I want to play with you. Please? Please?"  
Ron winced.

It was the Bambi eyes.

He looked away, trying to fight down his blush,

"F-fine. B-but you're on the team too…"  
"Don't worry about it." Harry insisted, "Just…do your best. Promise me."  
"I…o-okay…" Ron murmured as Harry led him out.

Ron was a little dazed for a moment. He shook himself when Harry left. Running off.

"Damn those Bambi eyes." He murmured.

….

0000000000000000000000

…

Harry moved down the hall towards Umbridge's office, his face hidden by the baseball cap. He cast a noise charm by her door.

Umbridge came out and was immediately hit by a spell, turning her skin green.

She let out a shriek.

"Who are you!?" She demanded, "Detention!"  
Harry cast leg-lock at her and started to run down the hall.

Umbridge got up and tried casting a spell at him, only for him to cast a shield. Harry cast a spell at one of the portraits, knocking it off the wall and causing it to scream.

The other portraits started shouting loudly.

Harry conjured up some birds, sending them at Umbridge.

Come on, Harry thought. Chase me! Come on…

He flicked another spell at the portraits who suddenly started chanting.

"The Ministry is run by morons! Umbitch is a toad!" over and over.

Umbridge's face was bright red.

"Get back here! Stupefy!"  
The spell didn't hit. Harry danced out of the way and started running when he saw her coming after him.

"Professor Snape, stop that boy!" Umbridge shouted.

Shit. It had to be him!  
Harry suddenly veered off into one of the classrooms before Snape could do anything. He opened the window with his wand and jumped out, slowing his fall with an arresto momentum.

Harry ran back into the school.

He needed the distraction to last just a little while longer.

Umbridge was running down the stairs. She was surprised when she came across the boy again mid-way. She could only see half his face due to the baseball cap.

Harry stuck out his tongue at her, then cast another leg-lock.

Umbridge let out a scream as she fell down part of the steps.

Crud, Harry thought, continuing his run. He veered away from her, knowing he needed to keep the distraction up a while yet. He ran back towards the doors, going outside.

"Get back here!" Umbridge shouted after him.

Harry conjured some toads, sending them in her direction.

Umbridge screamed as they jumped on her. Harry smirked, then pulled out something he'd bought from the twins.

Umbridge shrieked like a banshee as she was sunk into the ground.

A portable swamp.

Harry ran off, back around the school. He abandoned the baseball cap and pulled off the two shirts he was wearing. He put the shirt he'd been wearing overtop underneath, and then his own shirt on overtop. He waved his wand, changing his hair color back to black, then walked around the school casually.

That ought to keep Umbridge busy for a while, Harry thought, looking over at the struggling professor.

He was surprised at just how bad her aim was. None of her spells seemed to get close to him. She was also entirely predictable and slow.

…..

00000000000

…

When Ron got back to the common room it took all of his strength not to pull Harry into a snog right there and then.

"I can't believe you did it." Ron said as they sat down on the couch together.

Harry gave him a smirk,

"You were willing to be tortured for me. I'm just sorry I got the fun job."  
Ron snorted, then burst into laughter.

"You're the best, you know that?"  
"I know." Harry said, uncharacteristically smug.

He'd never done anything like that before in his life. But his father had been a prankster. He figure he must have some talent for it.

"Well…I did find something. Something I thought you might like." Ron looked oddly shy, "Come with me?"  
Ron got up and Harry got up as well, a bit intrigued by his boyfriend's behaviour.  
Harry followed Ron out of Gryffindor tower, then up the stairs somewhere else. They were going further up…but away from where they had been.

Finally, they were on the seventh floor. Ron walked back and forth in front of a tapestry of some trolls doing ballet.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked him.

"I went to the kitchens and asked Dobby." Ron said, "After practice. If there was a secret room no one knew about in the castle. A place I could meet someone in secret. He showed me this place."  
A door appeared on the wall opposite the tapestry.

Ron opened the door to a bedroom of sorts. It was incredibly large with a table a chairs, bookshelves, a fireplace.

They walked in together and Ron closed the door.

"This room becomes whatever you want it to become…and if we don't want anyone else to see it, no one else will.

"Ron…" Before Harry could continue, Ron had wrapped his arms around him, kissing him passionately.

Harry returned the kiss.

They could finally be together.

…

0000000000000000000

…

The entire hall was alive with chatter over the boy who had 'attacked' Umbridge the previous night. Harry's idea had worked. No one seemed to suspect him. Ron hadn't been approached at all, thankfully. Of course, Hermione had no idea what Harry had done for Ron. No one knew and he planned on keeping it that way. When asked where he had been, Ron lied and said that he had told Harry the tryouts would be the next day since he'd been wanting to surprise him by making the team.

It was a good lie and no one could rebut it.

They'd created an alibi for each other.

Harry hadn't caused any trouble for Umbridge (to their knowledge). He hadn't spoken up even once. So, no one even thought to look at him as the culprit anyway.

That day, Harry had his first Arythmancy class.

"Harry?" Hermione was surprised, "Why are you here?"

"I transferred over." Harry said, knowing that this might be brought up.

Hermione furrowed her brow,

"Can you really just transfer over like that?"

"Yup." Harry said, "I took a placement test. To see if I was up to it." He pulled a letter out of the pockets of his robe.

Hermione gave him one more confused look before reading it over. Her eyes widened ever so slightly.

"How did you place higher than me?" She wondered.

That shouldn't be possible. She was the best in her year.

Harry hummed,

"Ron made me take the test because…" There was a pause, "I was a bit of a math prodigy. In elementary. I was given the opportunity to take University level math classes but…my relatives turned all those chances down."  
Hermione's eyes widened,

"You're…a genius?"  
Harry felt his face heat up considerably,

"It's just math. That's…about the only thing I'm good at really…" He murmured.

"Then…why weren't you in Arythmancy before?" She wanted to know.

Harry shrugged his shoulders,

"I didn't want people to know about the whole thing. It drew a lot of attention back home and…well, it wasn't very good attention. I get enough attention at Hogwarts too, I don't need…that on top of it all."  
Hermione wondered at that. Why hadn't she known? Why hadn't Harry told her?

"Ron knew?"

Harry shrugged,

"He caught me working out of one of my workbooks. He's been trying to get me into Arythmancy for the past few months really. I finally gave in."

Their professor came in. Professor Vector was a no-nonsense woman. A little like McGonagall, but younger and…dare Harry say it, stricter.

They were assigned a problem. A magical problem and Harry quickly got to work in solving it. He had it all figured out in less than a minute.

He exchanged his work with Hermione's to look over their answers.

Hermione looked at the equation Harry had used, a little startled. He'd figured it out far faster than she had…They'd gotten the same answer, but the route he'd taken to solve it was far shorter.

He really did know what he was doing…

They handed in their answers up at the front.

Vector went on to explain some more, then assigned them some homework.


	15. Chapter 15

**So…it's been a while, hasn't it? I'm not dead, promise. I had a huge event I needed to prepare for (which was a huge success!) and some other things I needed to organise.**

**It's all over now, so I'll be updating all of my works!**

**Here's some more Harry x Ron goodness.**

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

"Whatcha doing?" Ron approached Harry from behind as he was working on his Arythmancy work in the library.

He was situated across from Hermione.

"Mathemagics?" Ron guessed.

Harry's face flushed. He turned around to shoot Ron a withered glare,

"I told you that in confidence."  
Hermione looked up from her homework.

"Mathemagics?" She repeated.

"Harry really loves math." Ron said with a grin, "When he was little, he used to call it that."

Harry let out a groan. He was never going to live that one down. And now Ron knew about it too.

"I was six." Harry murmured defensively, "And you said you wouldn't tell!"

Hermione raised an eyebrow, clearly amused by this new information.

"It's only Hermione." Ron said, "Or are you worried you might usurp Hermione's position as King of the Nerds?"

"I'll have you know," Hermione crossed her arms, "I will not abdicate my throne so easily."  
The three of them burst out laughing at that, even Harry who was still a bit embarrassed at his secret being known found it funny.

Ron sat down beside Harry and took out his divination book, wanting to get it all out of the way fast.

"I was so nerdy." Harry shook his head at the memory of how he used to act.

Mathemagics was a word he'd mostly say to himself. Like numbers were truly the most magical thing in the world. Now, as he delved into arythmancy, Harry had felt himself regain that spark for the subject that he had tried to bury.

Hermione wondered if there might not be other skills the two of them were hiding.

...

000000000000000000

...

Another week passed by and Harry found himself in the Room of Requirements yet again with Ron. This time he was practicing violen. It was late in the evening, but still before supper. Harry was standing, sheet perched upon a music stand as he started on Miss Rose's homework. As Umbridge became more fierce, the more stressful Harry's situation became and he needed something to clear his head from all that.

Ron was sitting in a chair, listening to him practice,

"That part is legato." Ron stopped him.

"Oh, right. Thanks." Harry quickly did a double check of his sheet music to find that Ron was right.

It seemed that he'd been so involved with Harry's musical studies that he was learning a few things himself.

"Hey…" Harry began, pausing before he started playing his violin again.

He'd been thinking about this for a while. Normally he wouldn't suggest this at all.

"Do you think…we should start a defense group?" Harry asked Ron, "I mean…with Voldemort returning and Umbridge not teaching…"  
He looked at Ron, hoping for his input.

Ron hummed, gently. He didn't seem to be listening absently anymore. His eyes had grown more focused and his brow had knitted together. Harry recognised that look. It was a look Ron got when he played chess or was trying to come up with a creative solution to a problem.

"Conspiracies rarely ever work." Ron said at last, "People slip up. Umbridge is bound to get someone in trouble eventually for something nasty and then they'll leak information to her for a lighter sentence…She is torturing them in detention, after all. Anyone would want to get out of any punishment she gave them. She might even give them that as an option if she knows that they're connected to you. Any information on Harry Potter would be valuable to her right now. I think she knows that. That's probably part of the reason why she decided to use those torture sessions for detentions in the first place."  
Ron seemed to drift back and forth on that thought.

Harry had noticed something the more he talked to Ron. Before, he'd always asked for Hermione's input on things and hardly ever Ron's. Ron was incredibly smart. Harry hadn't even realized until then just how many dimensions his thoughts seemed to have.

The more he got Ron's input, the more Harry felt he learned about the world around him in general. Some of Ron's observations had probably saved him already. They'd saved him from the dementors and from a terrible length of time spent in loneliness.

"When he makes his return public, a lot of people will be in danger." Harry murmured.

Ron let out a sigh.

Why was it that Harry always thought about other people and never about himself?

"There is a solution." Ron said softly.

"There…is?" Harry wondered.

Ron nodded,

"We'll teach each other."  
"What?"  
"Seriously." Ron said, "Strategically, it makes the most sense. Voldemort will target you. He's shown no interest in using anyone against you as leverage so far. He's taking a more direct approach."  
"What does that mean?" Harry wondered.

"It means that…at least for this year, it makes the most sense to put our time into teaching each other." Ron explained, "I'll teach you some muggle fighting and you can teach me defense against the dark arts."

Harry sat up,

"Me!?"

He didn't understand.

"I'm not sure I'm that good…"  
"You are though, Harry." Ron insisted, "You've got the top defense grade in our class. Heck! You even beat Hermione the last two years."  
"What? I did?" Harry appeared baffled by this new information.

Ron smirked,

"You mean you didn't know? Hermione was complaining about it to me at the end of last year and the year before. She got really silent around you. I think she was quite jealous."  
"What? Hermione? Jealous?" It didn't really compute.

Ron shrugged his shoulders casually, enjoying Harry's reaction, though honestly wondering how he hadn't known earlier.

"You're a talented person, Harr. I'm not sure if you realize that. Furthermore, a lot of what you've done is way beyond what most wizards have done. Even the really old ones. There are very few who can say they faced a basilisk."  
"But, that was just luck and I had Fawks's help. The sorting hat too." Harry denied.

"You fought acromantula."  
"Fat lot of good I was. We got saved by your dad's car." Harry reminded him.

"Voldemort himself."  
"Well…that was still luck mostly." Harry shifted.

"There's only so lucky a person can be, Harry. Don't you get that?" Ron asked him seriously, "I mean, maybe there was some luck involved. But to have lived this long…you've got scary talent. I know you have incredible reflexes too. You just…know what to do. I can kind of see that when you play quidditch. There's a spark of…something in you."

Harry felt his face heat up under Ron's praises.

"Thanks." He said quietly.

He wasn't sure he fully believed him, but…

"And I think we can hone those skills." Ron licked his lips.

Uh oh, Harry thought. It was that same look again.

"I'm not sure if we can defeat Voldemort." Ron said, "But…but please? Could we practice? Just the two of us? I just…I know we'll see him again and…any preparation would be good, wouldn't it?"

"I…I suppose." Harry drew in a deep breath.

Hadn't this been what he'd wanted in the first place? Harry met his boyfriend's eyes. He felt his heart flutter. Those eyes were portraying love and a little bit of fear.

"You're right." Harry said, knowing that his own emotions mirrored those of Ron's.

He was afraid of Voldemort taking him away from him too. He was afraid that Ron might be taken away from him in this war and he'd never see him again.

He wondered if maybe that was his worst fear now. He'd learned to face the dementors, but Ron…how could he face that?

It made their love that much more dangerous.


End file.
